The TARDIS Call
by Emily Kattalakis
Summary: As the master cannibalise the TARDIS to make his paradox machine, she cries for help, to the only one who can hear her, even if she is in the other side of the void.*First in the TARDIS Pack series.*
1. The Call

** I own Doctor who, in some perpendicular universe I'm sure of it!...but no in this one, so please give a try to my new story**

**R&R!**

**Chapter One: The Call**

_Rose Tyler sat in her office late at night, surrounded by papers. Once more she was writing a report on the latest mission, name of the species, location, and reason for the mission, hostile/friendly; another cup of coffee in her hand and her chestnut hair hold tight with the pencil._

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! Alien species on the loose. Please run for your life.**

_The automatic voice called from down the hall. Rose stood up just in time to see Mickey and Jake appear in her office making plans for the alien who had just escaped. Who was apparently very angry for being locked in a cell in the basement all day. _

_"We should build a fort." Mickey suggested._

_"I'll bring the pillows." Jake nodded walking out the door to grab said pillows._

_Rose was forming a plan in her head. When suddenly what appeared to be a human form fell through the roof landing on the coffee table breaking it. With a yelp, Rose ran to the mass trying to find out what was happening._

_"Hello? You ok there mate?" _

_When she got close enough to see what it was, Rose saw herself with her former blonde hair wrapped in the blue fabric of a torn dress, the moment she put her hand on the copy of herself it gasped and took a deep breath. She looked around breathing erratically and twitching in obvious pain. The copycat hugged herself until she calmed down. Her liquid golden eyes searched around the room finally locking onto Rose's._

_"My Cub, I need your help" The strange women said with a broken voice._

_"Who are you?" Rose demanded to know._

_"You know who I am"_

_"You are me?" Rose guess confused._

_"I am and I am not" she answered trying to stand up only to fall to her knees. With a trembling hand she touched Rose's temple and showed her two things to explain herself, a blue box and the words that haunted her 'Bad Wolf'._

_"You are the TARDIS" Rose gasped eyes wide not understanding what was happening and the woman nodded before she screamed in pain, clawing at herself as if that would stop the piercing pain she was suffering from._

_"It hurts, it hurts so much" she cried before she moved her hand to hold Rose's "Help me" she begged._

"Rose wake up!"

"Mickey?" Rose awoke looking at the distressed man in front of her.

"Finally! You were having a nightmare"

"Yeah…sorry I scared you"

That was the first time the TARDIS visited her on the wrong side of the void. She saw her during her dreams every night, she always looked like Rose dressed in that torn blue dress, but every time she looked weaker, more broken, more tired, and closer to death.

* * *

_"I didn't dream about you last night" Rose said worried about the lack of colour in the TARDIS's cheeks._

_"You were too far from the rift, I couldn't get to you"_ _She explained._

From that day on Rose slept in her office, and for the first time in two years she slept every night, doing all in her power to have an excuse to be in the building.

* * *

"_Another Time Lord stole me to build a paradox machine_" the TARDIS explained in one of her visits. And once Rose awoke she saw swirling circles scribbled on every paper on the desk; she recognised them as Gallifreyan but couldn't translate them. She wanted so bad to help her beloved time ship.

"I can't speak Gallifreyan, I don't know what to do" she told herself frustrated.

After several more visits over the next couple of days they had a plan. The TARDIS talked about building a dimension canon for her to jump back to her home universe and help, but all the schematic were written in Gallifreyan and it took another five visits from the TARDIS before Rose could understand it enough to actually translate them to English and present them to the tech team in hopes they could build it.

After that the visits from the TARDIS stopped. Rose didn't know but she was too weak to contact her. It took almost six months before they got a working prototype.

* * *

"Please Pete, I need to do this" Rose argued hitting the desk with her hand.

"Rose understand me when I say this, I can't let you do this on your own it is too dangerous" he said, speaking not only as her father but also as the CEO of Torchwood.

"It needs to be done, if I don't go there and stop this, this paradox machine, the walls between the universes are going to break, all your hard work would be for nothing, come on Pete!" Rose plead taking his hand "Dad, let me stop that before it happens"

Sighing Pete give up Rose had finally convinced him of sending her out, now she only had to convince Jackie. That would take another two days at least so she started trying as soon as she go out of Pete's office in the mansion.

"Mum I…"

"I heard you talking in there" Jackie scolded her daughter. "I thought….I thought that madness was over, I thought you wouldn't do this anymore, I want my daughter with me!"

"I have to go mum!"

"Why! Why does it have to be you? Why can't the TARDIS find someone else? You could be hurt, you could die, and what if you end up in some other universe? What then?"

"Then I try again" she answered simply, and Jackie saw the defiance in her eyes, Rose was ready to die trying if it was necessary. "I want to do this for you too, to prevent the walls from breaking, to keep you safe"

"We _are_ safe!" Jackie argued.

"The walls are breaking Jacks" Pete calmly explained "We found fluctuations in the rift, similar to the once we had before with the Cybermen".

"Then do something, send somebody else! why does it have to be _my daughter!?, _We have a life here, we are happy"

"No mum, _you_ have a life here, _you_ are happy" Rose said shaking her head and stormed out.

Jackie tried to follow her but Pete caught her in his arms and holds her while Jackie fought and screamed trying to get away from him and back to her daughter.

"Think about it Jacks in two and a half years, how many times have you seen Rose happy? Truly happy?"

"I-I" Jackie tried to answer but she couldn't. She tried for dear life but the only moment she could think of were the night in which Rose could sit in her little brother's nursery telling him stories of time travel in the magical blue box. Jackie knew she was being selfish, but she just didn't want to lose Rose.

"You are her mother Jackie, you saw how broken she was when we came back from Norway, she needs him"

Jackie nodded and hugged Pete, letting the tears fall freely. She was going to lose her daughter and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

The next morning Jackie found Rose sitting at the kitchen table with a lost look in her eyes and a cold cuppa tea in her hand, she was so deep in thought she didn't even hear her sit down next to her.

"Promise me, you will come back" Jackie asked taking her hand.

"I want to go there mum, my heart is screaming to go back"

"Then go there, go get that idiot and slap him hard for not being a gentleman and coming looking for you himself." Jackie smile and Rose chuckled.

* * *

Before the first test, Rose wrote a set of letters, one to her mother, one for Pete, one for Tony, one for Mickey and one for her team members to be deliver in the case of failure, she stowed them in her drawer. Where someone should find them when they would come to clean out her office.

She traced her fingers over the swirly circles she carved in her table weeks ago during one of those moment she was in a deep trance and didn't care to look for a pencil and paper, it was the only symbol that didn't have a mathematical or scientific meaning and wasn't part of the design of the cannon. So she didn't know what they meant, but she had an idea.

"Bad Wolf" she whispered before she left the place, it was the only explanation, and it had to be that.

* * *

"What if you end up in the wrong parallel universe?" one of the scientist, Michel, asked once she took the canon in her hand.

"With a little bit of luck, we are going to make it the first try." She smiled and pressed the button on the circular devise.

But luck wasn't in Rose's favour the first time, nor the second or the third when she landed in the middle of a battle and stood there long enough to feel the piercing pain of the blade cutting her side. As the pain coursed through her she pressed the button on the cannon one more time hoping to get somewhere safe, and luck was on her side this time she made it back to Torchwood. When she arrived, Rose was unconscious and as white as the TARDIS the last time she saw her.

**TBC.**

**Oh first chapter of the new story, hope you guys like it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!.**

**Thanks to my beta for her work.**

**Love.**

**-The Girl Who Writes.**


	2. The Wolf got the sheep

**Thanks to my beta for her work and help!**

* * *

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

"_What if you end up in the wrong parallel universe?" one of the scientists, Michel, asked once she took the canon in her hand._

"_With a little bit of luck, we are going to make it first try." She smiled and pressed the button on her circular devise. _

_But luck wasn't in Rose's favour the first time, or the second or the third when she landed in the middle of a battle and stood there long enough to feel the piercing pain of the blade cutting her side. As the pain coursed through her she pressed the button on the cannon one more time hoping to get somewhere safe, and luck was on her side this time she made it back to Torchwood. When she arrived, Rose was unconscious and as white as the TARDIS the last time she saw her._

**Chapter Two: The wolf got the sheep.**

"_She's crashing!" _

Rose heard a desperate voice calling in the distance.

"_5 milligrams of epi!" _

The voices said a minute before she felt a piercing pain in her chest and her heart beating stronger.

"_We are going to lose her_ _Charge to 369!_"A voice ordered, Rose felt two cold metal things over her chest. An electric blow hit her heart and forces it to beat.  
One beat.  
Two beats.

And everything went black.

* * *

"This is a Torchwood hospital Jacks, we have the best medicine, she'll be alright" Pete promise trying to calm down her wife and make her stop pacing around the plain waiting room, she was starting to bother the other families waiting in the room.

Jackie sat next to him and took his hand in hers holding it for dear life when a man in scrubs walked on the waiting room, the man stopped in the door and take a look of his chart.

Jackie beg in her mind "_Please be someone else, please no my girl, no my Rose"_

"Jackie and Pete Tyler?" The doctor asked.

Pete's heart stopped and Jackie went white and hold her breath as they walked to the doctor like Cybermen. "We are" Pete said.

The doctor just nodded and walked out of the room with them "I'm doctor Lykos, I'm your daughters surgeon"

"How is she?" Jackie demanded to know.

* * *

Surrounded by something thick but still warm and comforting Rose opened her eyes. Noticing she was surrounded by thick golden colour water. She wasn't floating, she was submerged in the golden liquid and didn't seem to feel the need to breath, She felt no fear, no doubt that she was safe, and she felt at peace surrounded by the golden water and the sweet but sad song Rose knew she had heard before but just wasn't able to place. She continued to lie as she was until she heard a howl that pulled her out of her peaceful state. She suddenly felt the pain in her side, the tube down her throat that kept her breathing and a warm hand holding hers.

Rose Tyler was once more alive.

To the doctor's shock, she was breathing nice and evenly in her comatose state fifteen minutes after they all had given up and called her dead at midnight.

* * *

"The wolf got the sheep," He said with a smile a phrase people said in Pete's world meaning good news "We lost her for a minute but she came back, we can't explained it, but she made it out of surgery"

Pete and Jackie breath in relief. "Oh god thank, you thank you!" Jackie exclaimed through the tears of relief.

"When can we see her?" Pete asked hugging her wife.

"She is been transported to her room, you should be able to see her in a couple of minutes, a nurse will take you there" He smiled holding Jackie's harm in a soothing way "She is alright, now if you excuse me" they nodded and the doctor left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jackie and Pete finally got to see Rose, she was in a private room, unconscious in the bed, surrounded by machines beeping and cables to her body, the screen was closed, Jackie opened letting in the fresh smell of the storm in before she move a chair.

Jackie sat next to rose holding her hand waiting for her to woke up. "You know she is going to try again don't you?" Pete said seating next to her, he offered a cup of tea.

"I know she is too stubborn" Jackie sight taking the cuppa.

"Mickey is coming back from his mission in Chile, he wants to go with her"

Jackie was going to answer when something else got her attention a puff of golden dust out of her daughters mouth.

"Oh god" Jackie said breathless.

* * *

Rose awoke to see white walls surrounding her, the constant 'beep' of her heart monitor, and an awful pain in her right side. Jackie's hand was stroking her chestnut hair gently.

"Mum?" Rose asked with a weak voice, rough from the tube that had kept her alive for the last two days.

"Oh my god, Rose you're awake!" Jackie shouted and went looking for her doctor.

The doctor took care of her bandages and Rose gasped when she saw the scar covering her side, he wrote something in her chart before talking to Rose.

"You give scare us miss Tyler" Doctor Lykos said with a smile.

"Sorry" Rose answer thinking he was talking about the way she came back cover in blood after the jump. "Can I get an aspirin or something for my head?" She asked but the doctor's answer was cut off by Jackie

"You can't have an aspirin" she simply stated.

"Why not?" Rose asked confused, what was wrong with having an aspirin?

"Can you give us a moment please?" Pete asked as he walked into Rose's room, the doctor nodded before he left.

"Can anyone explain to me what is going on?" Rose asked. She was starting to get worried, what was wrong with her?

Jackie took Rose's hand and sat next to her in the bed before she started talking "Remember when the Doctor changed?" Rose nodded confusedly and Jackie continued talking "And he kept expelling those puffs of gold dust"

"What has that got to do with…?" Rose tried to ask but she started coughing. Talking so much after having that tube in her throat had started to get to her, but it wasn't the pain in her throat that worried her…it was the puff of golden dust coming out of her as she coughed. "Oh god…" Rose whispered in shock and her hand flew to her chest.

"You only have one heart, I checked" Jackie said reassuringly.

"I don't understand what…" Rose stopped as other puff of gold come out of her mouth. "Happened?"

"You died Rose," Pete explained giving her a cup of ice chips to help sooth her throat "The doctors pronounced you dead and were cleaning up when you gasped a breath and came back to life"

"I was somewhere so peaceful," she tried to explain to her parents so they could all try to understand what had happened better. Rose's eyes were locked on the far side of the room trying to remember. "A howl!" Rose exclaimed "I remember a howl and a song and….oh my head" she muttered holding her head, trying to stop the pain.

"It has something to do with the Bad Wolf thing right?" Jackie asked fearful of being right. She remembered the last couple of months and all the times she had heard or seen those words, sometimes the words were just writing on a wall, sometime someone said it in conversation. She tried to ignore it, to brush it off, but they just kept coming and she could swear that she saw those words on the wall when they called to announce Rose's death.

"What is Bad Wolf?" Pete asked frowning. He remembered seeing those words or having heard them in conversations, he hadn't notice until now how repetitive they had been.

"I am" Rose answered simply.

"Rose what…what are you doing?" Pete frowned looking at Rose confusedly. Her head was tilted to the right, her eyes lost in the distance, Rose's lips move but no words come out and her hand was moving like she was trying to write something.

"Give her your pen!" Jackie hollered and put Pete's pen in Rose hand, along with some papers from the hospital table. Immediately Rose started to write circular forms on the paper until she ran out of paper and she kept writing on the table once she finished her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious.

* * *

It took another two days before Rose woke up, and three weeks more before she was strong enough to get out of bed. During all that time, the tech team was working with the new specifications to the cannon she had written during that brief moment of consciousness; after they had been translated by Rose, she found out they were coordinates to the right universe, in the next jump she would go to find her doctor and save the universes again, and she was more than ready for another adventure.

A few days later she was in her office preparing everything for her next trip the one that would finally take her back where she belonged, the goodbyes had been said and all she needed now was the cannon and she will be on her way.

"I'm going with you" Mickey announced from the opened door.

"Mick…" Rose tried but he cut her off.

"We are a team Rose, let me be your team" Mickey plead, in that voice that left no room for argument. Rose turned and looked him in the eyes for a second before she give up. "Thank you"

Together they walked to the lab nervous energy coursing through both of them, Rose took his hand and Mickey grabbed the cannon, he pressed the button and they were off, following the howl of a wolf and the song of the TARDIS.

* * *

**TBC. **

**That's all, what do you guys think?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Home sweet Home

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

"_I'm going with you" Mickey announced from the opened door._

"_Mick…" Rose tried but he cut her off._

"_We are a team Rose, let me be your team" Mickey plead, in that voice that left no room for argument. Rose turned and looked him in the eyes for a second before she give up. "Thank you"_

_Together they walked to the lab nervous energy coursing through both of them, Rose took his hand and Mickey grabbed the cannon, he pressed the button and they were off, following the howl of a wolf and the song of the TARDIS. _

**Chapter Three: Home sweet home.**

Mickey and Rose fell to their knees, feeling the nausea that seems to follow every trip with the cannon, they sat on the ground trying to calm their fast beating hearts, smiling like the loonies they were. That was until they noticed their surroundings, the buildings falling apart, the abandoned cars, not a soul around and everything, felt…gray, dead and miserable.

"But this is _our_ universe" Mickey frowned "How is this possible…what happened?"

"The TARDIS said this was all the fault of another Time Lord named the Master, she said that he-"

Rose's words were cut when a blue ray passed between them frying the strange sphere that they had not seen. The sphere fell to the ground giving off thick black smoke. Turing around they saw a beautiful woman with curly unruly hair, dressed in black leather pants, a red jumper and a blue jacket, but what took their attention was the large black gun she was carrying.

"Rose!" The woman screamed before she grabbed Rose's hand "Come with if you want to live! We have to get off the streets" she told Mickey and Rose before she started running pulling them along until they finally got to a book shop with broken windows and books burning on the floor; a big sign on the front declared the stores name to be 'Bad Wolf books'. She used something they knew very well to open the door and get inside; a sonic screwdriver.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked once they got inside, while the woman checked outside looking through the broken windows. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked trying to hide how much that hurt "Tell me you know who I am" she pleaded looking at Rose.

"I am sorry but I don't know who you are. Should I? Have we met before?" Rose asked as she shook her head feeling sorry for the woman in front of her.

"I'm professor River Song, I'm here to help you" River said after taking a deep breath.

"Help us how? How did you know we would be here?" Rose asked walking around trying to remain calm.

"I'm a friend of the Doctors, he sent me to help you" River explained

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Rose asked worry and fear clearly written on her face as she grabbed River's arm.

"Not the now Doctor, the future Doctor" She explained with a small smile.

"Oh" Rose muttered to herself letting the woman go, she must be a future companion of the Doctor, and if this woman was a companion of the Doctor…then where was she?

"Hold on" Mickey said "That means…it means you are form the future?"

"I am" River nodded and grabbed a book from the floor _"Little Red riding hood"_ was written on what was left of the cover along with two words on the back cover "_Big Bad Wolf_". Showing it to Rose, She smiled shaking her head. "You and your messages"

"So you know us, but we don't know you" Mickey said trying to understand.

"I travelled backwards, you meet me today, but I met you both years ago" she explained absentmindedly taking a blue book out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Rose asked curiously.

"It is my diary I use it to know where I am with the Doctor"

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Mickey asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

River sat over on a broken chair and start talking "Let's see, all this started when the Doctor, Martha and Jack end up on the edge of the universe" River stopped her tale looking at Rose. "What's wrong?"

"You said Jack…Captain Jack Harkness? Is he alive?" Rose demanded needing to know. Last she had heard he was working to fix the mess left behind on Satellite Five.

"Oh…you don't know yet," the look in River's eyes was indecipherable "He _is_ alive, but I can't say more than that about him, you have to hear it from the man himself" River took her hand and waited for the news to sink before she continued with her tale "There they found a man, professor Yana, was his name"

"What has this professor got to do with what is happening to earth now?" Mickey asked confused.

"He was a Time Lord, and before you ask, he was hiding as a human at the end of the universe"

"They can do that? Make themselves humans?" Mickey frowned trying to understand how something like that would be possible. Mickey guessed by this point anything like this really shouldn't have surprised him though.

"They can do it, with the Chameleon Arch, the same piece in the TARDIS that makes her a blue box"

"That is why the Doctor never sensed him before," Rose muttered "He told me that if there was another Time Lord out there he would be able to feel them inside," she tapped her right temple. "Here"

River nodded "This Time Lord, the Master, he is called, nicked the TARDIS from the Doctor and came here, by the time the Doctor came here, he was Prime Minister, using the name Harold Saxon"

"Prime Minister? Why would he want to do that?"

"No idea," River answered shaking her head "Once he got to the power he unleashed those metallic balls, they are called the Toclafane" River's voice trailed off, but she didn't need to continue talking, it was easy to understand that all the destruction they saw at their arrival was because of those things.

"How long has this been happening?" Rose asked, the last time she spoke with the TARDIS she had said about that Time Lord, the Master, and about a paradox machine, but she didn't say anything about this destruction.

"Two month now"

"What about the Doctor, Jack and this Martha girl? Where are they?" Mickey asked, surely they would had stopped this from happening.

"They are trapped, the Doctor is enslaved and under the control of the Master, Jack too," she didn't expand her explanation, she didn't need to "And Martha, she is out there, walking the planet trying to gather the parts for a gun that would kill him"

"Who is this Martha then?" Rose asked, trying to hide her jealousy.

"She is the Doctor current companion" River explained looking at her blue book; she walked through the store muttering something to herself.

"22-23-24-25, Ok, here it is" River took her gun and pointed to the floor, she pulled the trigger and the cement in the floor tore to pieces, she remove the rest and took a blue box, the size of a suitcase from underneath. "Rose, I'm going to need your hand" without a word, River took Rose's hand and put it over one of the panels in the box, the panel slide open showing the inside of the box.

"What is that?" Mickey looked at the box curiously.

"All we need to survive" River, started to take thing out of the box, weapons, a couple of mobile phones, three sets of key with what seems to be a chip in them, a vortex manipulator and canned food.

"What is that?" He looked at the key confused as to why that was important enough to be in a survival kit.

"It's a perception filter" River answered looking at Rose.

"Like the one in the TARDIS" Rose replied. Mickey nodded understanding before he started to play with one of the phones.

"Yes" she simply said.

It took them an hour to look through everything that was inside the box, after which River explained how to use the guns and how to take care of the Toclafane and the important part, the plan.

It was crazy.

It was impossible.

It was idiotic.

It may just work, to save the planet.

River sat next to Mickey to check on his gun "It needs twenty seconds to recharge between shots"

"Mhmmm" he nodded.

"You know, I have this…friend. He, his wife and I went to 1984 to see the premier of Terminator" River talked looking at Rose who was gathering books to burn and make a fire for the night "He told me to say something out of that movie, so he would know to trust me"

And without another word she went to Rose leaving a confused Mickey behind, until it hit him, "_Come with me if you want to live_" that was from the movie, Mickey smiled to her nodding letting her know he understood. "Wait wife?" Mickey went to ask but River was talking to Rose, so he would have to wait.

* * *

"How did you got that?" Rose asked looking at her, demanding an answer with her eyes. "The screwdriver"

"You give it to me, when we met at the library, the planet not the building" she explained.

"You travel with us, with the Doctor and me?" Rose tried to maintain calm and not interrogate her about that library, and who was she with the Doctor, were they just mates? Were they something else? Oh she had so many questions, she wanted to know so badly, but not know at the same time. And not just because she was scared, but because she knew what would happen if River told her. They might cause a paradox, which would be just as bad for the planet as what was happing now.

"Sometimes, mind you not all the time," River smiled remembering something. "Although I do miss your tea when I'm not around."

"Thanks I think," Rose smiled sheepishly; before she froze, her mother was the one who taught her how to make tea, and now she would never see her again; oh god, she would never see her again, or her brother. It was just now hitting her, what she was doing. That she would never be able to go back. Not that she regretted it. She was always meant to be with the Doctor and her mother knew that. Rose hoped she would be able to accept that one day.

"You will see them again" River interrupted Rose's thoughts taking her hand with a small smile "Your mom, Tony, your girl"

"How do you know about…" Rose asked, eyes opened wide with River words.

"Spoilers" River smiled, ending the conversation.

* * *

The next day, they went out of hiding, Mickey took one of the phones and promising to call them every six hours he walked off taking a gun, he went off to explore the town and see what he could find out.

"You need to be on the look out for the words" River ordered.

"What words?" Mickey asked confused.

"The TARDIS has been calling out for Rose, she has your name scattered all over the universe"

"Why do I need to worry about that? It would just be a wall with Bad Wolf on it"

"If they disappear, it would mean that the TARDIS has died" River explained ignoring the look of shock in Rose's eyes.

"I'll call every time I see or hear something"

"Be careful," Rose smiled "And that is an order agent Smith"

"You too boss" he kissed her forehead and took off.

"Are you ready?" River asked looking at the man walking away.

Rose nodded and took her gun "It's going to be one hell of a year."

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading and revewing!**

**I know the timing is weird but remember that Rose's universe goes faster than this one and the TARDIS has been calling to her since the Master stole her and stopped soon after the paradox machine started working (hence the deterioration of the health in her).**

**See you next sunday!  
**


	4. Smith & Jones River and the Wolf

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for her work!.  
**

* * *

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

"_Are you ready?" River asked looking at the man walking away._

_Rose nodded and took her gun "It's going to be one hell of a year." _

**Chapter Four: Smith & Jones; River and the Wolf.**

Martha Jones bit her lip as the explosion destroyed half of the building she was in, even with the perception filter on her, she needed to be silent or the Toclafane would find her, but the pain in her right leg was too much and after eight months of this, she was too exhausted to continue, she just needed a break.

"I can't run anymore" she whispered to herself, exhaustion clouding her mind.

"Then crawl"

The man's voice next to her made her jump, no one should be able to see her, and more important no one should be in the building. Martha had made sure of that when she entered followed by the Toclafane.

"Don't worry babe, I'm Mickey Smith, your British contact" he said with a smile helping her out from her hiding spot under some blocks of concrete and wood, slowly moving towards the door. Now that she was out of the remains she hoped to see her mystery British contact, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" Martha asked looking around curiously.

"Oh sorry" the man said, taking off his perception filter, and put it in his pocket "Perception filter, I forgot to take it off"

Now that she could see him, she noticed he was a black man at least 25 years old, he had short hair and a 3 day old beard, he was wearing dark clothes and had the biggest gun Martha had ever seen.

"I don't think you could run with that leg" Mickey said looking around them "And crawling is out of question" he kicked one of the smaller pieces of concrete lying around.

"So what do I do?" Martha asked confused as to how he could act so calm, with all the explosions around, and all the death…so much death.

"You find someone to carry you"

He winks at her and taking her bridal style he started to walk through the halls, using the same route he must have used to get to her, after a couple of minutes they got out side to a dark green jeep. He put her in the back and after giving her a small first aid he started to drive as far away as he could from the building.

"I got her" Mickey said as soon as someone answered his cell phone call. "She's tired, but she will be fine" he nodded before he continued "Hold on" he said to the phone before he returned to talking to Martha who was taking care of her leg. "What's the name of the ship they have the Doctor on?"

"The Valiant" Martha answered confused by his question.

"Is that once of yours?—great, bye"

* * *

It's been three months since Rose got back to her universe, three months of running, fighting and hiding, of finding food, of those too scared to do anything for themselves, of hurting and hoping things would turn out all right; they still got news from Mickey every few hours and happily he had found Martha in America and of course he found one of the TARDIS messages.

"The Valiant" Rose muttered to herself putting the phone in her pocket.

"Where does that one comes from?" River asked while she walked through the Tesco trying to found some canned food to get for the next camp.

"The Devil or something who claimed he was the Devil, called me that the Valiant Child" she shuddered trying to get away from that particular memory.

River nodded, murmuring a response, knowing how bad that day had been "I think this is all we are going to find here," she said grabbing the box with the canned goods in it "Let's go Blondie."

"Why do you keep calling me Blondie? I'm not blonde anymore" Rose frowned walking next to River out of the barely standing Tesco.

"But you will" she said confident.

"Why? Is not like I will go dye my hair now" Rose kept frowning, she was too old now to go dyeing her hair.

"Cause the Doctor likes it" She answered with a cheeky smile and a bump to Rose's shoulder.

Rose just looked in other direction ignoring the blush on her cheeks before she stopped, staring at a wall a couple of paces in front of her covered in worn off red paint reading "+1"; she smiled "Plus One" she whisper remembering her first Doctor.

"_"The Doctor plus one, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler. She's my "plus one". Is that all right?" _

For a second she closed her eyes remembering that northern accent from the man who took her hand and showed her the end of her planet on their first date.

"_We had chips_"

The voice of her current Doctor brought a bigger smile to her face remembering that day in the apple grass; her first trip with each of them.

"Rose!" River screamed finally getting Rose's attention; she just nodded and took the box she didn't noticed had fallen so they could help the camp hiding in a library two blocks down.

* * *

Now nearly five month since finding Mickey, Martha kept with her mission, recovering the parts of the gun that would kill the Master and she still didn't know who this person was Mickey kept talking too on the mobile or the strange words that kept appearing, in conversation, written on walls, the words just seem to find them. _Bad Wolf, _of course Mickey just smiled and kept going, like it was something good to be followed by words, that for all Martha knew it was something to do with the Master and the control he had over the world.

"So back to London?" Martha asked Mickey who was steering there 'acquired' boat.

Mickey's smile died when he saw the line of Toclafane at the coast, ready to kill anything that come remotely near to it; he turned off the motor of the boat and pushed Martha to the ground, holding her in place, trying his best to hide both of them.

"Even with the perception filter, they will hear us" Martha warned him in a whisper.

"We need a distraction" Mickey took his mobile and made a call. "I need a distraction" he said as soon as someone answered the call "Ok—be careful"

"And?" Martha asked anxiously.

"We have to wait for a mo'" he smiled at her, taking her hand in his tangling their fingers together "The world may be broken Martha Jones, but hope is never crazy"

* * *

"It was Mickey, They are near the coast they need a distraction" Rose explained walking out of the camp with River trailing behind her_._

"I have an idea" River smiled, taking something Rose knew too well out of her pocket, a bomb.

"Are you sure you aren't related to the Doctor?" Rose didn't see the way River shuddered at the question as she was looking of a petrol station, they were going to need something flammable for it to work.

"We just share the same love for things that go boom"

The answer came too quickly but Rose was used to the way River gave answers that just rise more questions, sometimes it was in the tone of her voice, the words she chose, or simply the look in her eyes, but always something that left Rose wondering who was this River Song person. But by this point Rose knew better than to question River on it.

With the questions still floating around her mind they got to the petrol station, quickly they filled a few bottles and loaded a stolen car with the filled gas containers, driving in the direction to Mickey's whereabouts. In matter of minutes they find the perfect place for the distraction, next a shipyard they found an empty parking lot. River used the gasoline to form a pattern on the ground while Rose looked for other things to burn, she found a couple of barrels with flammable written on them, property of the _"Blaidd Drwg"_ corporation.

"This is gonna help," she smiled and rolled the barrels to the parking lot "River look at this"

"Oh that is brilliant put them in the corners"

"Ok" Rose nodded and rolled the barrels to their position, River finish the intricate pattern on the ground and put the other barrels in there place. "Here, I will call them and you make it go boom"

"What? Why?" Rose frowned looking at the trigger in her hand.

"You are gonna love it" She winked and walked away. "Hide somewere before you use it!" River instructed before she disapearred to the end of the street.

* * *

After a couple of minutes walking River found the line of Toclafane guarding the shore, and floating in the sea she saw Mickey's boat, with a big smile she shoot one of the Toclafane.

"Hello sweety" She shoot two more before she ran back with the spheres following hot on her heels.

"_Citizens rejoice! Your Lord and Master stands on high, playing track 3"_

The Doctor growled in his tent at the sound of the voice followed by "I can't decide" by the Scissor Sisters. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and prepared himself for another day of this madness, the bell rang indicating that it was time to go out of the tent the Master had given him, an insult in itself. The Doctor tried to stand up, a hard thing to do when he felt and looked almost as old as he was.

"Oh I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife" the Master sang in his face grabbing him by the lapels of his worn-out suit, he pushed him into the wheelchair and got him to the window, where both would see the dying earth as it was now.

But their hearts stopped once they got to the window, there in the middle of all the destruction and death, two words burn.

The Doctor froze.

The Master cursed.

As Bad Wolf burned in golden fire.

TBC.

* * *

**Ok new sunday and new ch.**

**what do you guys think?  
**

**live me a review and let me know please!.  
**

**-The Girl Who Writes.  
**


	5. Questions & Answers

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

_But their hearts stopped once they got to the window, there in the middle of all the destruction and death, in fire two words burn._

_The Doctor froze. _

_The Master cursed._

_As Bad Wolf burned in golden fire._

**Chapter Number five: "Questions & Answers" **

It was impossible, it just couldn't be, the only people who knew about that were in another universe, or chained somewhere inside the Valiant, but those words were there plain as day, burning on the ground. Once he finally got past his initial shock he turned his attention to the Master, why had he cursed at the sight, what did he know about it.

"Those words again," the Master muttered to himself pacing across the room, shoving his hands trough his hair, trying to calm down and put his thoughts in order "Calypsos seventy two, Numeria, Ixooolmira, England thirtieth century," he swallowed hard stopping in the middle of his pacing before running back to the window. "Wherever I go, Whenever I go, they are always there, always the same two words Bad Wolf"

The Doctor wanted to say something, anything, but what? He could see the fear in the Master's eyes, the same fear that must be present in his own. Sadly before he could make a decision the Master kicked a chair and started to destroy things with his laser screwdriver.

"What does it means!?" he screamed losing control in his confusion and fear, repeating the same question for what seems like hours, until he suddenly stopped turning to look at the Doctor. "You know those words, don't you?"

The Doctor quickly looked to the side avoiding his gaze, trying to look unaffected by the burning words and his former friends' reaction, but that didn't worked when the Master grabbed him by the cheek, hard enough to make very real the treat of breaking his jaw.

"What. Does. It. Means?" he demanded again speaking slowly, enunciating each word.

"I don't know" he answered. He wasn't sure now whether he was lying or telling the truth, he still wasn't sure what the Bad Wolf really was.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll go and find out myself" the Master pushed him out of the way and he stormed out, followed by two of his guards.

* * *

"Who was that?" Martha asked while Mickey was trying to jump start a car "With the explosion and the fire?" They had been working together for months and she still didn't know who it was he was calling all the time, or what Mickey and this other person/people were up to.

"That'll be my backup" Mickey answered

"And who _are_ they?" she insisted trying to get a real answer, she trusted him, but he still had so many secrets, she reckoned she deserved some answers.

"I can't tell you their names, you know that"

"If someone finds out they are here, it would be disastrous I know" Martha repeated his answer from every time she had asked him that same question.

"Ha!" Mickey smiled once he had managed to start the car.

"Do I get to know what the words means at least?" Martha asked getting in the front seat.

"I don't know what it means, but I know who it is"

"Bad Wolf is a person?" Martha inquired this was the first time she was getting some answers; she was going to suck as much info as she could from him given the opportunity.

"Yeah, a friend of mine, my best mate, she did something reckless to save the Doctor, and she almost died because of it" Mickey replied smoothly almost as if he was talking about the most recent match.

"And she is the Bad Wolf?"

"Yeah, she scattered those words through space and time" he finished getting out of the car. "But now the TARDIS is doing it for us, to keep us safe"

"She…she can do that? I mean the Doctor always said it was alive but…" Martha couldn't say she was surprised by this news, but sometimes she forgot how alien and powerful the Doctor and his ship really were.

"Over here!"

Mickey cut her words off, crossing the street he open the door of someone's house with _those_ words on it. Once they got inside, Mickey investigated the house while Martha checked that they weren't followed; once she was sure they were safe she took a deep breath, sat down on one of the chairs and took a moment to look at the house. In some other time it would have been a beautiful house, but not now, the windows were broken, the furniture was scattered through the room and broken to bits and as always like almost every place they had gone in the last year this was only a reflection of the outside world.

"I found it!"

Mickey called from somewhere in the house and Martha went to find him. Since they had met they were a team and nearly inseparable, Mickey had gotten her back in to Russia were she almost went insane because of the cold and she had taken care of his wounds when trying to save a little kid almost cost him his left arm.

"The Tin Dog did it again, tell me I'm good babe" he grabbed her by the waist and kissed Martha on the lips.

"You really are good, mister Tin Dog" she smiled entering the basement under the stairs that would be their palace during this night. Luckily for them before everything happened someone had been sleeping in that room. _Some mummy's boy who never left home_- Martha though, which meant they had a real bed, with a duvet and all.

"I'm going to see if we got some food"

"Okay" Martha smiled and sat on the bed for a moment, remembering the first time she had heard Mickey's "code" name.

"_Wait here" Martha imitated the Doctor, crossing her arms as she saw him disappearing into the sea of multi-coloured aliens._

"_I do not sound like that!" _

_The voice said behind her back and Martha turned to find the Doctor standing a couple of paces away from her, but he wasn't the same Doctor that ran off to find something or other for the TARDIS, this one was wearing a brown pinstriped suit, along with his long tan coat, but the bigger different were his eyes, he looked so young and without the burden of the world over his shoulders._

"_You are not the same Doctor that just left, are you?" Martha asked suspiciously._

"_Martha Jones" He said with that tone of voice so full of pride that made Martha think that maybe she wasn't so invisible. "Always so brilliant"_

"_Thanks" she said and couldn't help but smile._

"_You are right, I'm not that Doctor, well I am that Doctor, there is only one Time Lord called the Doctor after all and if there was other one I'm sure they wouldn't be as handsome as I am," he trailed off and smiled apparently remembering something "To sum up, I'm that Doctor just not yet, he is past me and I'm future him"_

"_Okay" Martha nodded used to the ramblings of infamous Oncoming Storm. "What are you doing here then? Isn't it prohibited or something to visit your own past?"_

"_It is, but this isn't my past, __it's__ yours" he explained with a smile that died the moment he remembered the real reason __for being__ there "Something bad is going to happen, I mean __three buses, a long walk, and a __taxi__ ride from __good__" and you are going to get the worst part he __bit__ his tongue to stop himself __from saying that too. __"The point is you are going to need help, not that I don't trust you completely to do it on your own but…"_

"_Help is always a good idea?" Martha replied with a knowing smile._

"_Yeah" he smiled nodding at her words._

"_And why can't you help me?"_

"_I'll be otherwise occupied" he answered, uncomfortably shoving his hand inside his pockets._

"_So who is going to help me?"_

"_Mister Mickey Mickity Mick" he smiled "The Tin Dog"_

"_The what?" Martha asked confused._

"_Oh I'm coming back, I'm going to have to erase this conversation ok?" and without waiting for an answer he put his long fingers on her temples and erased the conversation, but leaving a trigger in her mind of when she would hear those words again._

Of course the Doctor had erased that conversation from her memory, but as soon as she heard it again, she remembered and trusted Mickey, the voice in the phone, who had saved her more than once even before they actually met in person.

She started to fix a fire, using the dirty magazines she had found in the room along with some paper model of a space craft from that show on the telly the Doctor made her watch ten times, even if there were only fourteen episodes.

"_At least there is a big revival in 2040, and we get ten more series of Firefly"_

She remembered his geeky smile at that thought, before her mind wandered to the memory of that first phone call.

_She had been walking for hours in the cold dead streets of Dubai, only two months after all hell had broken loose, when a phone started ringing thinking it was the Master, she just kept walking until the sound died, just to start again in the next public phone._

"_What do you want!?" She barked as soon as she had taken the phone off the receiver._

"_I'm help" the voice at the other side said._

"_And I'm going to believe you because…?" she had travelled with the Doctor for months she knew how to talk._

"_Because you have no one else to trust now" the voice answer before he started chuckling "Besides, everybody needs a Tin Dog."_

_As soon as she heard those words, her head hurt with the release of the long suppressed memories._

"You ok there?" Mickey asked sitting next to her. Luckily he had found some instant soup and now just needed to wait for the water to boil.

"Yeah just remembering some things" she smiled resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"You know, I'm sure you could do all this walking the earth thing by yourself" he took her hand in his "But I'm glad you don't have to"

"Me too" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

After the explosion that destroyed most of the Toclafane, Rose and River ran to one of the buildings, they entered into an underground storage room and decide to rest there for a while; Mickey was supposed to use this time to get to land and find Professor Docherty who will give them some answers and a free trip to the Valiant, after all these months they were now almost at the end of it all, and Rose was days away from seeing the Doctor again.

"I hope Mickey and Martha are ok" Rose said sitting on a box of ship parts.

"I saw them get to land, they should be in a safe house by now" River informed her while taking a little box out of her dimensionally transcendent pocket. "Tea?" she asked taking a tea flask out of the little black box.

"Thanks" Rose took the cuppa River offered and took a sip. "You were right"

"'Bout what?"

"I did like the explosion" Rose smiled, tongue caught in her teeth.

River laughed and they passed the next couple of minutes talking about everything and nothing, even if River could only say so much, she talked about her travels on her own and the people she had meet.

"Oh let me tell you about that time I met Pavlov"

River's story got cut off when they received a call from Mickey, Rose talked to him for a couple of minutes about where he was and how the distraction had gone, but unlike any other of the numerous calls from Mickey, River asked to talk to him.

"This will be the last time we will talk" River said avoiding Rose's eyes. "We'll see you on the Valiant, good luck"

"What was that all about?" Rose demanded to know once she recuperates her mobile.

"Spoilers"

Rivers' simply answers and even if Rose wanted to know what was going on, she knew that River won't give her any answers beyond those cryptic words; Rose just sighed and tried to sleep, apparently tomorrow would be a big day. River just looked at her and prayed to all those gods she didn't believe in for everything to end up all right.

* * *

The Master walked down the street of his kingdom, he smiled at the barely standing houses and the lack of apes running around like mindless zombies, and the guards followed him until they got to their destination.

"Here it is"

The Master said looking at the ground of the shipyard covered with the remains of the fire that hours before had burned with those wretched words that haunted him, even in his sleep.

"Go in there and don't come back until you find something" he ordered and walked the grounds while his lackeys followed his orders.

"This is _no_ the way to treat a lady!"

A voice barked behind him and he spun to look at the owner of the voice, a blond woman wearing dark jeans and a red shirt, she struggled against his men until she was only a couple of paces away from him.

"And who do we have here?" he asked curiously, glancing at this strange woman.

"I'm the Bad Wolf," she smiled at the way he flinched "But you may call me, Rose Tyler."

* * *

**New sunday new chapeter, I know you though it was time for Rose/Martha to meet each other, but we are not there yet, sorry!**

**Please Review!  
**

**Thanks to all the Reviews and alerts and favorites and all that.  
**

**cheers!  
**


	6. Welcome to the Valiant

**I change my name by the way!, if you got a little confused by who this Emily Kattalakis is xD.  
**

* * *

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

"_This is **no** the way to treat a lady!"_

_A voice barked behind him and he spun to look at the owner of the voice, a blond woman wearing dark jeans and a red shirt, she struggled against his men until she was only a couple of paces away from him._

"_And who do we have here?" he asked curiously, glancing at this strange woman._

"_I'm the Bad Wolf," she smiled at the way he flinched "But you may call me, Rose Tyler."_

**Chapter Six: "Welcome to the Valiant" **

Something cold and moist was pressed against Rose's forehead; she opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember what had happened, when a sharp pain in her neck brought the memories back.

"_What are you exactly?" the Master asked walking up to her, invading her personal space._

"_I'm human obviously. Why? Do I look like a tomato or something?" she replied in a mocking tone._

_He just looked at her for a second before he grabbed her and kissed her, devouring her mouth, a second later he let her go, leaving her breathless._

"_You taste human." He frowned, she tasted human with adrenaline running through her system and something, something that wasn't quite human somewhere in there, but that could simply mean that she had some junk DNA or had worked with radiation sometime in the last couple of years._

"_You taste like jelly babies and I'm not complaining"_

The next thing she knew, was the piercing pain of a needle in her neck, obviously they had drugged her to bring her here, wherever here was.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked her it most have been the voice of whoever was taking care of her.

"Yeah, where am I?" Rose wondered looking at the black woman in front of her, she was dress as a maid and had a bowl with water, some soap and the flannel she had used to clean her forehead to wake her up. She had that look of worry that only a mother could have, frowning Rose tried to get enough awareness to find out who she was, until it got to her, she was Francine Jones, Martha's mother.

"You are on board of the Valiant, they brought you here"

"Good"

Rose nodded with a faint smile, looking around her; she was in what looked like some kind of cell. It must be where UNIT kept the hostile aliens while they were transported. It was a metallic cell, almost the outside size of the TARDIS, clean and sterile; with a heavy door and security system.

The only piece of furniture was the metallic chair she was strapped down to; there wasn't even a bathroom visible in the place.

"Good? Are you insane?" Francine asked confused.

"A little bit yeah"

"Have you any idea of what is they are going to do to you?" Francine asked a mixture of concern and anger in her voice.

"Oh I'm counting on it" she offered Francine a reassuring smile "She is alive and ok"

As soon as the words left her lips Francine eyes illuminate with hope. "Martha?" she asked with shaking voice, Rose nodded before looking up at the now open door as the Master entered into the room.

"Out" he ordered to Francine who took her things and got out. "I'm glad you are back with us Miss Tyler"

"Glad to be here, although I'm not really happy with the facilities"

"Our other rooms are occupied at the moment, but don't worry, you won't be here much" he smiled, a twisted smile that made Rose's insides twist into a knot.

"Thanks"

"Now, there are some things I want to know" he said taking a metallic tube out of his pocket, instantly Rose recognised the probe as some kind of sonic screwdriver. "What is Bad Wolf?"

"What is that?" Rose demanded to know.

"Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" the Master asked pointing the probe at her right leg.

"Actually, curiosity was framed, it was stupidity, I know, I went to the trial" she smiled when the Master pressed a button and the laser pierced her leg, burning her flesh destroying the nerves as the pain coursed through her body, she screamed and the Master laughed.

"Oh that was fun! let's do that again"

He smiled and once more the pain hit her body, Rose's head fall back as she screamed in pain, she took several short breaths trying to calm down and resist the pain.

"Now, answer the question Miss Tyler, what is the Bad Wolf?"

"Bad Wolf…Bad Wolf is…is" she spoke, trying to calm down, to regain her breath and take the pain out of her mind "Is a really good drink with fruits and an umbrella" she smiled to him, a second before the laser hit her again, higher this time. With the same result as before, the screaming and the odour of burning flesh.

"You are funny, I like funny" he smiled walking around her slowly playing with his laser screwdriver, keeping the threat of pain alive and real "I'm going to ask you one more time. What. Is. Bad. Wolf?" he marked every word with a hit from his laser screwdriver and a scream of pain from his new pet.

Hours later the Master still didn't have his answer. He still didn't know what Bad Wolf was and the woman was inches away from death; so he decided to enter directly into her mind, even if it was really fun to physically torture her, he couldn't kill her, he needed answers and they were inside this woman's head.

"Knock knock" the Master smiled placing his fingers on the temples of the unconscious woman and tried to open her mind to his. Only to be hit by the image of a blue door being closed in front of him. "Who **are** you?" he growled starting to lose his patience.

The static buzz of it intercom near the door shook him out of his plans of torture "Sir, we have been contacted by Professor Docherty" the voice called into the room, the Master opened the door to find one of his lackey at the other side "Take her to our other guest. I'll bring Miss Jones; I bet she is dying to be part of our party."

* * *

Lucy Saxon opened the door to let in one of his husband's lackeys on the other side, dragging an unconscious woman inside; he put her over the table and walked out, to continue with his work.

"Who is this then?" Lucy demanded to know.

"Her name is Rose Tyler a new pet" he simply answered and goes back out of the room.

Lucy walked to the unconscious girl feeling sorry for her, the Master had hurt her for some unknown reasons. She was cover with red circles, where the laser of his screwdriver had hit her. Her clothing was covered in holes and she smelled like burnt flesh. Disgusted by the smell she went out to find someone to clean the girl up, for the "party" her husband was going to have in a couple of hours.

But she wasn't the only one whose attention was on the barely alive human. The Doctor whose head had risen the moment he heard the name of the new pet, slowly moved the wheelchair closer to the barely breathing woman, with both of his hearts hammering in his chest, part of him begging for it to be a mistake and another part hoping beyond hope that she was his Rose.

Suddenly the woman took a deep breath and sat up on the table, she looked around her until she found the brown eyes she would recognise anywhere in the universe, only this time in the face of an old man, she smiled and walked to him, with no sign of the pain from her previous torture.

"Hello Sweetie"

**TBC**

* * *

**It was River all along!, I bet you didn't see that one coming!**

**Did you like that twist? Did you hate it? Uhm?**

**Leave me a review telling me how much you love/hate it!**

**As always thanks to my beta for her work the lovely Kging42,if you need one contact her.**

**See you next Sunday!**

**-Emily.**


	7. Betrayal is but part of the plan

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

_Suddenly the woman took a deep breath and sat up on the table, she looked around her until she found the brown eyes she would recognise anywhere in the universe, only this time in the face of an old man, she smiled and walked to him, with no sign of the pain from her previous torture._

_"Hello Sweetie"_

**Chapter Seven: "Betrayal is but part of the plan." **

After what seemed forever Mickey and Martha finally contacted Professor Docherty, the older woman looked so broken, they could see in her how tired she was, how much she had seen as the Master had taken power, but unlike anyone they had found in their travels across earth, there was hope hidden in her eyes. They were in her workshop, filled with bits and bobs, pieces and parts of a half-finished something that once was a toaster, the place was well lit but still felt dark and dirty somehow.

"What's with the telly? They don't work anymore" Mickey asked frowning at the way she seemed so worried about fixing the dead piece of machine.

"We've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man Himself." Was her answer and any other questions died the moment the television started working, the white and black lines grouped until the face of a man appeared.

"_My people, Salutations on this the eve of war. I know there are all sorts of whispers down there __among you__. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope." _The man talked and Martha took Mickey's hand in hers, eyes fixed in the television._ "But hope is not what you need now, now you need to hide, for what is the fun in __seeking__ if none __of you are__ hiding?"_ he smiled, a twisted smile that made Martha and Mickey's hands grip each other tighter. "_Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"_ the Master asked, and for a second something that looked like terror appeared in his eyes, he stopped looking as though he had found something he was looking for, and the look of terror in his eyes disappeared so quickly that everybody thought it was just a shadow or light effect.

"Obviously the Archangel Network would be the Master's greatest weakness right now, fifteen satellites all around the Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared." Docherty explained after a few seconds of silence and only then did Mickey and Martha remembered she was there.

"We could just take them out." Mickey suggested. "I once launched a missile at Downing street"

Mickey said more to himself than to the others, and Martha frowned she remembered that, it had happened years ago, and no one ever knew how it had happened, but that wasn't the only thing that confused her but it was another one of the strange things he had said she could add the list. Things that made her wonder what he could possibly mean and how it could be true. "_I once saved the world with a yellow truck_" he had said a couple of weeks ago, things like that, it was like the Doctor confessing a little secrets that reminded her, that she didn't knew this man as much as she thought she did, but with Mickey she had a promise, the promise that he would explain who he was once all this ended.

"We could. Fifteen ground to air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military actions, the Toclafane descend."

"They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up." Martha interrupted coming back into the conversation at hand.

"What are they, then?" Docherty asked exasperated.

"That's why we came to find you. Know your enemy. We've got this." As Martha talked Mickey looked in his backpack until he found the disc they had burned a couple of weeks ago. "No one's been able to look at a spheres close up. They can't even be damaged, except once. There was a lightning strike in South Africa that brought one of them down, just by chance. I've got the readings on this." She finished her explanation and Mickey gave the disc to Docherty, she inserted it in the computer and read the information on it.

"A current of fifty eight point five kilo amperes transferred charge of five hundred and ten mega joules precisely." Docherty muttered looking at the information.

* * *

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded to know. "How do you…how dare to use _her_ name?" he hollered anger coursing through him as he moved to grab her arms, with all the strength he could muster in his current state.

River knew he wouldn't recognise her since the moment she had passed through and meet up with Rose who also didn't recognize her, but still it hurt, it hurt so much, the lack of recognition in his eyes, the lack of trust from a man who meant the universe to her.

"The name is River Song" River answered trying to get away from his grip, as she hid how much his lack of trust hurt her "And I need you to trust me"

"Where do you know that name from?" the Doctor growled at the lack of answers from the woman.

"I know her" River answered trying to show how sincere she was with her voice and eyes. "Please Doctor I need you to trust me" so she did the only thing she knew would make him trust her, she got close to him, close enough to his ear to whisper his own name to him, with a twist, a different ending, a change in the Gallifreyan that linked his name with the name of his bond mate. "Are we good Doctor?"

"Are you…?" He tried to ask but was too shocked to actually form the words.

"From your personal future? Yes" River assured him. "And you will see her again, but you need to trust me"

He nodded and River smiled.

"He hurt you" the Doctor said, it wasn't a question, he was stating the fact that she smelled like burned flesh and he could see the red spots on her body, and the clothes she was wearing was covered with holes.

"Pain Asymbolia" River simply answers "He just thought he did."

The Doctor nodded in relief, asymbolia, was a condition which meant that, even when she was able to feel the pain, it didn't bother her, she must have been near an explosion strong enough to damage her brain in the last couple of years.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you quiet for more than a couple of seconds"

She tried to make him smile, but knew that was impossible, the only one that could master such feat would be one Rose Tyler, who was currently somewhere in the Valiant.

* * *

"_Rose"_

A voice called her name from far away, slowly she opened her eyes an stood up, all instincts in mauve alert at the strange surroundings she was now in, she remembered falling asleep in that underground storage unit, that dark wet place, was nothing like where she was now, what looked like a cupboard, and after travelling with the Doctor she had seen millions of them.

"Yep definitely a cupboard"

Had River betrayed her? She liked to think she was good a reading people but River was an enigma for her, and even if she trusted her, there was still that little part of her that wondered.

"_Rose_"

The voice called again and Rose finally recognised the voice as River's, she looked around for the source of the voice, a vortex manipulator on her left arm.

"What did you do River?" Rose wondered and pushes the blinking button with her heart tight with dread.

"Don't panic Blondie, I didn't betrayed you or anything like that, but you need to listen to my plan and do what you are told, because Martha Jones will save the world, but we need you to save the Doctor"

Rose stopped the message for a second, took a deep breath and braced herself for whatever was going to come out of the vortex manipulator with River instructions.

* * *

It took them almost two hours but she did it, Docherty created a machine that would give an electric blow to the spheres, Mickey offered himself up as the bait and using all of his Torchwood training he got the sphere to the right place and they toasted it. Mickey smiled as he tried to catch his breath leaning over one of the containers in the yard; Martha hugged him in relief and kissed him full in the lips. This was the first good thing to happen for them in weeks; they finally had to real way to fight back.

"Good job Mister Smith."

"Thank you Miss Jones."

They smiled to each other until the moment of celebration ended with Docherty's words "That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside."

Slowly they dragged the smoky sphere to Docherty's workshop, and she started to work on it as soon as she got it on her table. "There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the…"

She froze as the sphere opened, they saw a wizened head surrounded by the metal and the electronic stuff the sphere was made of. "It's alive." Docherty whispered in shock.

"Martha. Martha Jones!" The tiny voice of the sphere exclaimed excited.

Mickey took her hand as he sensed the way she tensed at the recognition of the head in the sphere "It knows you?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly." The sphere kept talking in awe.

"What do you mean?" Martha demanded to know.

"You led us to salvation."

"Who are you?" Mickey insisted.

"The skies are made of diamonds."

"No…you can't be" Martha chocked the words out taking a step back, having Mickey's hand in hers as the only thing that stopped her from running away in terror as the realisation hit her.

"What's it talking about?" Mickey asked.

"Answer him Martha" a voice came from behind them, the same voice from the telly just a couple of minutes ago. Docherty had betrayed them and give them up to the Master, but what neither Docherty or the Master knew was, betrayal was just part of Martha's and Mickey's plan.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Here you go!  
**

**I'm not really that happy with this chapter, I had to write it really fast, I had finals this week, pero well.  
**

**We are almost at the end, a couple of chapters I think and then we go with the rewriten of season four(ish) with A LOT of changes finnishing with the big ending answering who the hell is River Song, I'm really exited about it, hope to see you all there.  
**

**Thank you for reading please review!  
**

**Merry Chrismas!  
**

**Love.  
**

**-Emily.  
**


	8. A Valiant Wolf

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

_"The skies are made of diamonds."_

_"No…you can't be" Martha chocked the words out taking a step back, having Mickey's hand in hers as the only thing that stopped her from running away in terror as the realisation hit her._

_"What's it talking about?" Mickey asked._

_"Answer him Martha" a voice came from behind them, the same voice from the telly just a couple of minutes ago. Docherty had betrayed them and give them up to the Master, but what neither Docherty or the Master knew was, betrayal was just part of Martha's and Mickey's plan._

**Chapter Eight "A Valiant Wolf."**

"They are human" Martha said, with a shaking voice, and a knot in her stomach. "Us, from the future" she finished avoiding Mickey's eyes.

"But if they are us? Wouldn't that cancel it all out?" Mickey frowned confused, he had seen enough movies with time travel and worked for Torchwood long enough to know that.

"Paradox Machine, which is what he did with the TARDIS"

Martha said accursedly staring at the Master with poison in her eyes; she tried to hit him, scratch him, do anything to hurt him but Mickey held her by the waist, for all they knew the Master could have killed her for the insolence of the act, but the mad man just laughed at the foolish attempt at hurting him.

"Calm down Martha"

"Listen to your boyfriend, Martha Jones" The Master instruct before nodding to his lackey, indicating them to transport his two new pets back to the Valiant.

* * *

Walking with her back pressed to the wall, using all the skills she gained during her Torchwood training, Rose moved silently through the corridors of the valiant, up and down the stairs, hiding behind pillars and open doors to avoid being caught by the guards.

Almost an hour had passed since she had heard River's words and instructions; she froze in hiding when a voice caught to her ears.

"7:30 guys, are you here to kill me again today?" Jack Harkness's voice came to her from two corridors down.

"Jack!"

She exclaimed excitedly, running as fast as she could without getting caught. She found him chained to a wall; he looked dirty and tired, and was guarded by two men, looking at him with disgust.

Quickly Rose formulated a plan. Suddenly the guards were overwhelmed by the white smoke coming from the fire extinguisher, the coughing guards didn't knew what hit them before everything went black.

"Serves you two right" Rose said walking out of the smoke with her face covered with her shirt to avoid inhaling the toxic powder.

"Rose?" Jack whispered in confusion and disbelief.

"Jack" She smiled and walked to him, obviously excited to see him.

"No, you are not her; this is some kind of trick from the Master"

"Jack it is me" she smiled trying to convince him, but he refused to look at her. "I'm Rosie" she said using the name only he used to call her.

"Is this just some new way to torture the freak?" he asked with poison in his words.

"If I'm not me, then how come I know this, when we got to Furora Prime, the Rebels caught us, you stood vigilant over me for three days with little to no sleep, two broken ribs and blood coming out from a gunshot in your shoulder" Rose stopped for a second remembering the horror of the situation "Finally three, days later the Doctor saved us, and later on in the TARDIS,the Doctor give you a key" Rose smiled when he looked ar her for the first time "The key to the TARDIS"

Jack closed his eyes remembering that day_._

_"You did well back there" The northern accent of the Doctor got to him once they were back in the vortex and Rose had left to make some food for them._

_"Thanks" Jack said proud of the compliment, but still a bit confused though since the Doctor had stopped him with one look when he had tried to go to the infirmary._

_"Here" The Doctor tossed him a small piece of metal that Jack caught in midair, and smiled when he saw what it was._

_"Is this a key?"_

_"TARDIS key" the Doctor explained with a small smile._

_"You are giving me the key to your ship?" Jack asked confused, that required some monumental level of trust._

_"Home" the Doctor corrected him, and left to the infirmary, leaving him to smile like a loonie once realization washed over him_

"When I went looking for you to get you to the infirmary you said-"

"It's good to be home" both finished the sentence.

"Rose?" Jack asked still unsure.

"Captain" smiling with the tip of her tongue between her lips, she said it in that way only she did, sure a lot of people called him 'Captain' but only she used that much feeling in the word.

"You are a vision for sore eyes" Jack smiled when she hugged him, even if he couldn't hug her back as the chains were still around his arms. "How did you get here? I thought you were trapped in that other universe" Jack said trying to understand, still smiling at the hug. "The Doctor said it was impossible"

"So I _had_ to prove him wrong" she smiled cheekily "I'm going to get you out of here" she looked around the place, for away to free him.

"You can't" he stopped her shaking his head.

"Why?" Rose asked still looking for some way to free him.

"The Master will know something is wrong if I'm not here"

"But-"

"Go Rose, get out of here, you shouldn't even be in the Valiant" he scolded her, looking straight ahead, avoiding her eyes.

"River got me here, I need to find the TARDIS"

"Who?"

"River, she is from the future, long story" she rolled her eyes "Are you sure I can't get you out?"

"No Rosie, go find the TARDIS, be careful"

"I will" She promises him with a smile. "See you soon"

Quickly Rose grabbed him by the nape of his neck and kissed him full on the lips, for a full second than let him go before he had time to answer or get over of the shock. "I expect that kiss back captain" she winked and headed for the door before disappearing out the other side.

"Yes ma'am" he nodded with a smile that faded the moment Rose left the room, he needed to stop thinking about Rose, and how happy he was of having her here, otherwise the Master would find out, and dying of laser burn to the heart wasn't something he wanted to repeat at all.

* * *

As River listened for the door knob she sat on one of the chairs trying to look uninterested in the Doctor, as the Doctor did the same while looking out the window, pretending he was as unaffected by what happened in the room as he had pretended to be for the last year.

"Ah you are awake" Lucy Saxon said as she entered in the conference room, dressed in a ruby red dress that clung to her thin frame, immediately behind her entered Francine Jones follow by two guards. "You will need to change"

"What for?" River demanded to know.

"My husband requests it" She answered "For the party we'll have in just an hour"

At the mention of the "party" Francine looked at the Doctor who just nodded almost imperceptible, starting the chain of events that would be the Master's downfall.

"If you could please follow me" Francine requested walking out being followed by two guards and River herself.

In the hallway they found Trish who received the same signal from her mother and later on give the signal to Jack as she feed him.

* * *

Rose ran as fast as she could with the guards hot on his heels, firing his gun at her, trying to kill her, until she saw it, the TARDIS in all her blue beauty, with a smile she started running full tilt now to get to the ship, the doors opened but instead of the warm green she expected, now the interior of the ship was red and looked sickly; Rose froze for a second confused and scared at the sight of her beloved ship cannibalized.

That second wasted in confused fear ended up costing her, her life, as one of the guards shot her, with a gasp she fell inside of the ship and the doors closed behind her; leaving only the trail of blood as proof that she had been there and the bullet that had pierced her heart.

**TBC**

* * *

**We are almost going to find out what happened to Rose when she died in the second chapter of the story, hope you hadn't forgget that.  
**

**hope you liked the chapter, pleaze Review!  
**

**Cheers.  
**

**-Emily.  
**


	9. The Master's Downfall

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

_A second that cost her life as one of the guards shot her, with a gasp she fell inside of the ship and the doors closed behind her; leaving only the trail of blood as proof that she had been there and the bullet that had pierced her heart._

**Chapter Nine "The Master's downfall"**

The Master entered into the conference room, big smile on his face, he saw the Doctor still in his wheel chair, looking as unaffected as always. Lucy was standing near the conference table with two of his best Toclafane flanking her, but she did not react to them her eyes were lost in the distance, just as she always looked lately. The "freak" was chained to the right wall with two guards at his sides; oh everything was going according to plan. The Master felt like laughing, his plan was coming together just as he had hoped and knew it would, it had been easier than ever he had expected to take over this pathetic planet and it's sheep like inhabitants.

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." The Master said with a big smile, obviously enjoying himself at the sight on the monitors every human on the plant kneeling before him.

The doors opened and the guards brought in a handcuffed Martha and Mickey; Francine and Tish entered behind them, still wearing their maid outfits and Clive dressed as a member of the cleaning crew. River entered next wearing a green dress complete with matching shoes.

"Glad you could join us, miss Tyler"

The Master smiled to the woman, focusing his attention on her, completely missing the confused looks on Jack, Mickey and Martha's faces at the new woman in the room.

"Glad to be here, although as parties goes, this is not the best" she answered looking rather bored.

"But it is just starting!" the Master pouted at her words "_And _I bet you are going to _love_ this!" he smiled like a child on Christmas –a psychotic child on Christmas-"But! Not just yet, we still need to do some arrangements, you understand right?"

"Sure" River shrugged totally uninterested.

Happy with her answer, the Master turned his attention to Martha and Mickey "Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten."

Martha throws the vortex manipulator at the Master, who just threw it away, discarding the devise to the opposite side of the room already forgotten by him, in his knowing that they couldn't get to it. "And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

"_The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"_ a man answered over the intercom.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock." He smiled excited about at what was coming "My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice." The voices from the spheres in orbit answered with childish glee, chanting that same sentence over and over again.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? wouldn't you like to said I love you to Mickey mouse here?" Quietly Mickey took Martha's hand and smiled at her, Martha smiled back and kissed him softly "Awww aren't they cute?" he said as he laughed at the kneeling couple in front of him "Such a disappointment, this one." He hit Mickey's head with his laser screwdriver while looking at them with disgust in his eyes.

Everybody in the room winced knowing what was coming when the Master spun and laughed crazily getting ready for what was to come. "Your head" The Master said shrugging "and so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward-" his big I-am-the-bad-guy speech got interrupted by Mickey's and Martha's quiet chuckles.

"I'm sorry I couldn't" Mickey apologise "I tried not to laugh but-"

"What. What's so funny?" The Master demanded to know, steadily getting angrier as their laughter continued.

"A gun" Martha answered covering her mouth trying to stop her laugher.

"What about it?" he growled demanding answers from both of them.

"A gun in four parts?" Martha continued ignoring him.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?" Mickey looked at him like he had just dribbled all over his shirt.

"As if I would ask her to kill." The Doctor said standing up for the first time in almost a year with Francine and Tish's help.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her" The Master said trying to look unaffected by all that was happening, hiding the nervous energy he was feeling.

"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son"

_Docherty opens a High Voltage box to reveal an Archangel Communications device._

"_Access Priority One. This is Professor Alison Docherty" she started the communication _

"_State your intent" Was __the answer she received__._

"_First of all, I need to know about my son" Alison demanded with a nervous tone in her voice._

"_State your intent" the computer repeated._

"_Is my son still alive?" She insisted._

"_State your intent" once more the computer repeated ignoring her questions._

"_I have some information for the Master concerning Martha Jones" Docherty __sighed__, tired of all._

"We intercepted all her communications with you lot" Mickey explained to the confused people in the room.

"I told her about the gun, so she'd get us up here at the right time" Martha continued.

"Oh, but you're still going to die"

"Don't you want to know what we were doing, travelling the world?" Mickey asked amused by the way the Master kept losing his cool.

"Tell me"

"We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own" _until I found you_ she directed to the smiling Mickey at her side "And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story"

"_He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. I know him"_ _Martha remembered the words she used to start her story every time, in those slave quarters surrounded by people with no hope._

"I told them about the Doctor"

"And we told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor" Mickey continued.

"Faith and hope? Is that all? You think the prayers of some stupid apes will be enough to save you?" The Master laughed at their foolish attempts.

"No, just that, we gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said"

Mickey stood up and helped Martha up, they smiled at each other and holding hands they turn to look at the Master straight in the eye. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time"

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon?" he looked at them with disdain, starting to lose his patience.

"Right across the world, one word, just one thought at one moment"

"But with fifteen satellites" Mickey smile grew wider.

"The Archangel Network" Jack explained, talking for the first time.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time" Mickey continued looking at the old man standing just thanks to Tish and Francine.

"And that word is Doctor" Martha finished looking straight to the Master.

As Martha said the words the countdown got to zero, Tish and Francine lost their hold on the Doctor as he started to glow.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't" the panicking Master said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now it's a party!" River smiled and unlike everybody in the room she thought about the Doctor's real name, with the twist at the end that binds him to his bond mate.

'_Doctor' _ the word filled the planet like a prayer, from the people in the room, to those on the monitors that used to be kneeling on the floor, and now stood tall and confident.

"Don't" the Master screamed in panic "Stop this right now. Stop it!"

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrixes" The Doctor's voice came from the inside of the blue ball of psychic energy.

"I order you to stop!" the panicking man ordered with what sounded more like a beg.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking" The Doctor smiled as he came back to his right appearance, with his unruly chestnut hair "Tell me the human race is degenerates now, when they can do this" he said, with his love for the human race soaking his words.

While all this was happening River slowly, got closer to Martha and Mickey; she used the sonic screwdriver to free them from the cuff and Martha run to hug her family, relived to see them once more.

"Where is-" Mickey's question got interrupted as River shakes her head.

"At the TARDIS" she answered in hushed tones.

Jack throw them a pointed look, he wanted to get out from those chains, but River couldn't get to him, he was still surrounded by the guards, who were more than trigger happy and ready to kill him once more.

"No!" The Master screamed and fired his laser screwdriver in one last desperate attempt, but the energy field was still around the Doctor protecting him from the attack.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" were the Doctor's words, filled with true sadness for his long lost friend.

"Then I'll kill them" He threatened him, aiming his screwdriver at Martha's little family reunion; but his new attempt was stopped by the simple movement of the Doctor's hand, sending the screwdriver flying across the room. "You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!" the Master scolded him.

"And you know what happens now" the Doctor said walking to the Master who looked around him for a way to escape, but none would help him, not even Lucy who just looked at him with pity in her eyes "You wouldn't listen" he continued.

"No!" he walked backwards trying to put as much distance as he could from the better man who just keep walking at him.

"Because you know what I'm going to say"

"No"

The Master shook his head as he curled himself into a ball in the corner, The Doctor who was now standing over him, kneeled and putting his arms around him, he blinked away the tears "I forgive you"

"My children!" was the last desperate attempt from the man.

But nothing happened, there was no answer to his pleas, and the two spheres that had been all this time next to Lucy, blinked out of existence, the ship started shaking, papers flew everywhere as the paradox was reversing itself.

"She did it" River smiled at the sight "Rose reversed the paradox!" she hugged Mickey in glee, who hugged her back before going to Martha.

"The paradox is reversing"

They hugged excited, finally all was coming to an end, the year of hell was finally over, and then a thought came to them like a lighting strike illuminating a dark night, if the paradox was broken, it would be like if nothing happened…they wouldn't have met each other.

"I don't want to forget you" Martha said terrified at the idea.

"I found you once, I'll find you again" he assured her-he lied- for all he knew with the reverse of the paradox, he would still be trapped in the other universe.

Martha kissed him trying to put all her love for this man, who took her hand and walked a world of nightmares with her, a man who she was about to forget. Mickey hugged her against his body, flooding the kiss with all his love for her, and willed himself to remember her, even if he was trapped back again in the other universe, he wanted to remember Martha Jones, the woman who walked the earth.

The shaking of the ship sent River flying into Jack, who caught her in his arms before she could fall down and hit herself against the wall.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" River raised her head to look at his eyes, and smiled at the beautiful blue eyes of the man in front of her.

"Melody?"

Jack asked recognising the woman in his arms as Melody Pond. A woman he met eons ago, when he first came back to earth after the Doctor left him. She gave him shelter and food when he had nothing but the clothes on his back.

"What?" River asked confused.

Only the people of the Gamma Forests called her that, as they didn't have a way or understanding of her name.

"The paradox is reversing"

The Doctor frowned confused, it was impossible for a paradox this massive to just reverse itself, but why now? Why hadn't it happen months ago? Finally all stabilised again, the ship stopped shaking, and the time had reversed itself to the moment, a year ago, when the Master and his Toclafane had killed the American president.

"It stopped!" Francine smiled hugging Tish and Clive.

In the uncertainty and excitement none notice a woman wearing a red dress, the blond who took the gun that fall from Clive's jacket in the confusion; she took it, with morbid curiosity held it with steady hands, and with one movement of her finger she pulled the trigger and the Master fall to his knees as blood covered his shirt.

"I didn't see her" The Doctor whispered in confusion grabbing at the limp body of the dying Master.

"Dying in your arms. Happy now?"

"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate" the Doctor dismissed the situation.

"No"

"One little bullet. Come on" he insisted. "Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on" He plead and begged him to do so.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" the Master asked disgusted at the idea.

"You've got to! Come on! It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only two left. There's no one else" he blinked away the tears that insisted on gathering in his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat " Regenerate!"

"How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming, will it stop?" he asked closing his eyes as he died.

"No! no!" the Doctor shook his head in disbelief "Come back, come on come back!" but he knew his childhood friend was now dead in his arms, and there was nothing in his power to bring him back.

Jack let go of River and walked slowly to Lucy Saxon like she was some dangerous animal ready to attack, "I killed him" the woman smiled.

"Yes you did sweetheart, now give me the gun" he took the gun out of her limps hands.

"Like the Bad Wolf who got Little Red Riding Hood" she said with her eyes still lost and unfocused. "He was afraid of those words you know? Bad Wolf, he was terrified. I still don't know why and guess I never will now, oh well."

Feeling sorry for the woman, Jack signalled two of the guards that had killed him over and over during the course of the year, and ordered them to take care of Lucy who chanted to herself _"Who is afraid of the big bad wolf, big bad wolf, big bad wolf"_ as she was carried out.

"I remember you" Mickey said playfully.

"I remember you, Mickey Smith"

Martha smiled back, and they kissed in relief and happiness at the fact they hadn't forgotten each other, Mickey hugged her clinging his body against hers, until they were interrupted by Clive Jones, who wanted to hug his daughter; Martha let go of Mickey and hugged her father. Happier than she had been in a long time.

…_Doctor….Doctor….Doctor…_

A whisper came to the Doctor's ears, a voice he had only heard in his dreams during the last couple of years, and she was calling him, like he did almost ten years ago when he burned a sun to said good bye.

"Go with her, I'll take care of the funeral" River said putting her hand on his shoulder and pressed a little to get his attention. "Go on, your mate is calling you, don't leave her waiting"

The Doctor nodded and put the Master reverently back on the floor, for River to take care of him, and running out in the direction of the sound of the voice that was calling him.

**TBC**

* * *

**I know you whant to know what is happening with Rose, but I nedded to take this out of the way (so to speak)  
**

**hope you liked this chapter with a lot of Mickey and Martha, as well as some River and Jack interaction.  
**

**please Review!  
**

**cheers.  
**

**-Emily  
**


	10. Rose Tyler Rises

**This chapter goes parallel to chapter nine.**

* * *

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

_A second that cost her life as one of the guards shot her, with a gasp she fell inside of the ship and the doors closed behind her; leaving only the trail of blood as proof that she had been there and the bullet that had pierced her heart._

**Chapter Ten: "Rose Tyler Rises"**

She didn't know how she got here, where ever 'here' was, or how her clothing had changed, but this place was truly beautiful, and Rose realized she didn't mind being in this strange place because she felt truly safe and at peace for some unexplainable reason. Still lying on the ground she could feel the blades of the red grass through her thin, soft white and gold dress. She felt the comforting warmth of the twin suns overhead in the beautiful burnt orange sky; the trees around her were covered in silver leaves. The suns glow was bouncing off the silver leaves making the trees appear to be on fire.

"My Cub"

A voice called from nearby, Rose sat up and looked around until she found a woman who looked like her –in a goddess kind of way. She had long blonde hair, her eyes appeared to be made of liquid gold and she wore a long vaporous blue dress that moved and flowed around her as if wind was playing with it.

"TARDIS?" Rose asked confused at the appearance of this strange but still familiar woman "Where are we?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" The Tardis spoke tears in her eyes, her voice full of sadness and guilt "I didn't intend for it to happened this way, I should have seen this coming. I just wanted you safe my Cub."

"What happened? What are you talking about?" Rose frowned confusedly at her words.

"You died" The woman confessed sheepishly. She looked away from Rose not wanting to see the pain realization would bring.

The memories came to Rose in a flash of images; she remembered the hot searing pain in her chest, the warm thick blood covering her body and clothes, falling face first onto the TARDIS floor, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, the feeling of slipping away, of struggling to breath, listening to her heart slow.

Heartbeat.

Heartbeat.

And then everything went dark.

"I died" Rose repeated in disbelief, slowly she moved her hand to her chest but there was no wound there.

"I brought your consciousness here" The TARDIS explained before her eyes went lost "Its volcano day" she murmured looking off to the side before turning her attention back to Rose.

"And where is here?" Rose demanded after several minutes spent in silence, trying to process what had happened. "And why do you look like me? In that posh kind of way" She said jokingly, gesturing to what the other woman was wearing.

"We are on Gallifrey" The TARDIS explained with a soft sad smile. "As a sentient being I choose to look like the one who touched me"

In a strange way this all made sense to Rose, she was dead. So it made sense that the TARDIS brought her to a dead world, but how and why and who and when and all those other questions she had running through her confused mind.

"You said you didn't intended for me to die"

"The little boxes will make him mad" she suddenly whispered with her eyes lost in the distance, Rose frowned confused she had no idea what that meant, but the TARDIS seemed to remember where she was and continued the conversation. "I didn't I would have never hurt you" she insisted taking Rose's hand, looking her in the eye, willing her to believe her words.

"I know" Rose smiled softly, trying to calm the woman in front of her "But why did you bring me here?"

"I stole your consciousness before it could be claimed by death" she said waiting until Rose nodded before she continued "You are needed in the universe my Cub, but now your timeline had been cut short."

"Because I died"

The TARDIS nodded slowly and Rose continued "But I died before in the other universe, I was in this golden liquid something or other" she frowned trying to remember. "And I heard a howl and that song, yours?"

"I had to do that" the TARDIS confessed guiltily avoiding Rose's shocked look "It was the only way to bring my pack together, I sang to you to show you the way back"

"You give me the coordinates, it was the song I heard while I was dead" Rose murmured understandingly "And the howl? What is this entire wolf thing about?"

"You chose it" She replied cryptically.

"I did? When?"

"Now" the TARDIS smiled like a school teacher with a student that is about to get the right answer "Wolves are pack animals, every pack has an alpha male and female, who make all the decisions and protect the pack, they howl to communicate with the other members of the pack even at great distances, and no matter how far a member of the pack runs, they can always hear the howl of their family calling them back" the TARDIS talked like she was reading from the encyclopaedia, and for all Rose knew she was. "Just like a TARDIS"

"Wait, you mean a TARDIS is like a wolf, you have your pack the family you belong to, you sing to each like member the wolf howls to their family, you run through time and space, never staying still, always with your pack"

The TARDIS nodded smiling, proud of her Cub "I stole a Gallifreyan child, my Thief, I made him my pack"

Rose smiled at the idea, the Doctor always acted like he was so alone, but he had the biggest family in the universe. A pack full of brilliant people who ran with him, through time and space, and will always be a part of his pack, regardless of how far they run, they will always belong to him and the TARDIS.

"The only song in the forest is the Melody of the birds and the wind through the trees" again the TARDIS talked like she was reading from a book, and those were the words she caught while flipping quickly through the pages, it must be hard for her to have a linear conversation when she was actively part of so many points in time.

"Ok… So I understand this wolf thing" Rose started trying to keep her friend on track with the conversation "I'm part of your pack, and in this moment I choose to be the Bad Wolf, but I was…" she was going to say how she had been the Bad Wolf long before this moment, but that was normal linear thinking, and life wasn't linear. She thought about it for a moment wondering if this decision she was making now to accept the Bad Wolf would affect her past, all this Timey-Wimey stuff could be so confusing.

"You said it _'I __choose__ to be the Bad Wolf'_ and nothing has more power than your words" The TARDIS smiled, her Cub had just fulfilled one of the step, she throw the first stone that rippled through time and space, along her time lines. "You wrote the words, in rose petals and let them go in the wind"

"I understand all this, I think, but I'm still dead, how am I going to come back to life?"

"A Gallifreyan female can tie her timeline to a Gallifreyan male, they will live out their lives together for as long as that may be, but at the death of one the other will follow, the only exception to this rule is the pregnancy of the female, who shall live long enough to give birth to her offspring dying at the moment of birth." Once more she talked like she was reading from the encyclopaedia.

"Okay" Rose nodded even if she was more confused now "But I'm not Gallifreyan"

"But you will be…if you accept, I can't make you what you don't wish to be"

Without thinking Rose said "Yes" nodding excitedly.

The second stone was cast rippling through time and space.

Once upon a time Rose had promised someone a forever, and her agreement made that true now, she was more than ready for that forever to begin and this was just one of the necessary steps to fulfilling her promise.

The TARDIS smiled at her, her golden eyes swirled with excitement; she put her hand on Rose's chest and whispered the song Rose knew so well.

* * *

The TARDIS opened one part of her console and sent out the time vortex to Rose's body, it was the only way to join them, to bring Rose's consciousness back to her body. The golden energy slithered through the air, until it found Rose's limp body, forcefully went inside her chest soaking her body, howling, calling her back.

With a gasp Rose came back to her body. She screamed in pain, burning from the inside, arching her back trying to crawl out of her skin, digging her nails into the grating of the floor, trying to hold onto some kind of clarity in the madness of the pain that seemed to run through her very being.

"It hurts!"

That was the only thought her burning mind could muster and the part of her that had a fading connection to the TARDIS give her a sheepish answer.

"_Birth is never painless and __especially__ not a rebirth"_

The connection between the two faded, and becomes once more the murmur of the TARDIS song as she tried to lull Rose's mind away from the physical pain; until as fast as it came the pain stopped.

The force of the time vortex energy intertwined with Rose's regenerative energy that blast through the TARDIS was enough to destroy the paradox and rebuild the TARDIS back to what she used to be. She opened her console once more and absorbed the excess energy back into her heart.

The Wolf was now too weak to do anything but call her mate.

…Doctor…

**TBC**

* * *

**Next week we have the reunion, are you excited? I am!**  
**hope you liked this and even (especialy) if you didn't please review and let me know!**

**See you next sunday =)  
**

**Cheers.  
**

**-Emily.  
**


	11. Finding Rose Tyler

**I'm really sorry that I couldn't answer to your reviews one by one, but I just started a new job and I barely have the time to write the chapters; just want to say thank you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing!, to all those who put the story in favourite or alerts!, it means the world to me! =D**

**Thanks to ****kging42 for doing a great work as my beta!**

**Now we go to what you press that link for!, the reunion.**

* * *

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

_The force of the time vortex energy intertwined with Rose's regenerative energy that blast through the TARDIS was enough to destroy the paradox and rebuild the TARDIS back to what she used to be. She opened her console once more and absorbed the excess energy back into her heart._

_The Wolf was now too weak to do anything but call her mate._

…_Doctor…_

**Chapter Eleven: "Finding Rose Tyler"**

With his hearts hammering in his chest the Doctor finally got to the TARDIS, cold fear pooled in his stomach, he got the key from his pocket and opened the door. Seeing the blood on the floor and following it up the ramp to find his worst nightmare Rose Tyler, his Rose Tyler lying on the floor, her breathing was shallow, her clothing torn and dark red from blood.

"Please no" He muttered.

Shaking his head to try and clear his terrified mind; he ran to her side and was relieved to see the sight of her bright chocolate eyes with the little flecks of gold, wide open lost in space, as her lips kept moving whispering his name over and over.

"Ro-Rose?"

He asked in a shaky whisper; begging to those gods he didn't believe in that she would be alright, that she wasn't beyond saving, that she wouldn't die in his arms. Slowly and fearing what would happen he caressed her cheek.

And all hell broke loose.

"Hello!"Rose exclaimed sitting up in one movement, she saw her now long blonde hair and took it I between her fingers. "Am I blonde again? oh but I was sort of brown like you, we matched" she pouted at her hair.

"Rose?" he called again with the confusion written all over his face.

"That is me! Although that is not my only name" she said frowning like she was thinking about something really important. "There is a name in me, I'm supposed to tell you" she whispered to him like it was a secret. "Oh _oh_! A new heart" she said putting her hand over her chest at the opposite side of her human heart "Is beating so hard! Look!" she took the Doctor's hand and put it over her new heart.

"You have two hears" he whispered, eyes wide with terror at the hard beating heart beneath his hand.

"She did it Doctor, she did it!" she said dancing around the console, smiling and laughing in glee. "Oh you cheeky old girl!"

He wanted to scan her with his sonic screwdriver but the Master had stolen it when he tried to use it to mend one of his wounds a couple of months ago. He needed to get her to the infirmary and find out what was wrong with her, the floor was covered with her blood as were her clothes, but she didn't seem to have any kind of wound, and of course she had a new heart!.

Suddenly Rose's dancing and glee stopped, with eyes fixed on the time rotor and head tilted to the side- like she was listening to something he couldn't hear. She muttered to herself "The rain falls forming a pond, the only water in the forest". She took a deep breath, coming back to herself and started swirling around the console once more. "We should go to Barcelona! the planet not the city, the city was rubbish"

"Rose, stop! tell me what is happening!" he grabbed her by her shoulders and blanched at the sight of the blood on her clothes but the skin on her chest was completely clean of any wound, and she smelled of atron energy.

She coughed and confirmed the Doctor fear as a puff of golden dust came out of her lips, "My Doctor" she smiled finally gathering all her attention to his frightened stare "I came back for you" she caressed his cheek gently with her blood covered fingers.

He closed his eyes and leant against her hand for a second, feeling the way his hearts clenched at the familiarity of the touch "Rose what did you do? Tell me" he begged for an answer.

"I promised you forever" she whispered, sheepishly biting her lip, avoiding his eyes, it was nervous and insecure Rose Tyler 101.

"Rose I'm not mad, I'm scared so please just tell me what you did?" he cupped her cheeks trying to get her to look in his eyes.

"I died" she whispered, looking up at him her eyes shining with unshed tears. "The TARDIS, she fixed me"

"How did she fi-"

His words died in his mouth as she fell limp in his arms, unconscious. He took her bridal style and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. He put her on the bed and started to scan her with every piece of equipment he could think of. He tried to ask the TARDIS for help but she couldn't answer, after a year as a paradox machine and doing whatever it is that she did to Rose, she was too weak to answer him.

* * *

"We should get to the TARDIS"

Jack suggested at the heavy sound of the UNIT soldiers who were coming to find out what had happened to the American president; quickly, and ignoring the confused look in the eyes of Martha's family, they ran the same way the Doctor had run before.

Except for River who stood back with the Master's body, it had to be taken care of properly so no one would get their hands on his body. She took the vortex manipulator he had discarded before and moved the body out of the place; with the reverence needed she prepared the funerary pyre and left the Master's body in place.

"If it was my chose I would have burned you alive" she spit the words and took a ring from the floor that fallen from the pyre, she saw the Gallifreyan writing on it and saved it putting it in her pocket before pressing a button on her vortex manipulator, reappearing in front of the TARDIS door.

"It's bigger on the inside!" was the scream coming from Martha's family.

"Oh my god" Tish exclaimed gaping like a fish.

"I'll take care of them" Martha said apologetically "Mom, come on mom, Tish, let's get some tea yeah?"

Before the scared and confused Jones's could get to the corridor that would lead them to the galley, River entered the TARDIS and offering a smile she give them the best offer they had heard in months.

"Don't worry I'll get you to Cardiff in a second and you can leave this madness" River said cheerfully, starting to dance around the TARDIS pressing buttons and moving leavers, quickly the time rotor started to move up and down.

"You can fly the TARDIS?" Jack asked impress at her ability.

"I can make _you_ fly too sweetie" River said cheekily, giving him a filthy smile before going back to the controls.

In only two more movements they landed, as soon as River indicated they were there Martha's parents ran out to good old normal Cardiff, except for Francine who stood by the door waiting for Martha.

"I'm sorry mom I can't go now, not yet" Martha explained sadly

She understood her mother's necessity to have her with the family, but she still had things to do here, she needed to know if the Doctor was ok, she needed to say good bye to him, before she started the life she had talked about with Mickey.

"She'll be there when you get home" River promised.

"How?" Francine asked not trusting River's answer.

"Time Travel"

Yes, _that_ was going to make Francine trust her.

"Mom I'll be home when you get there, I promise" she hugged her mother and kissed her cheek.

Still unsure Francine walked away to the rest of her family; with a final wave of good bye she disappeared into the sea of people, smiling at the normalcy of it, the clear air, the kids playing.

"Where is Jack?" Martha asked once she got back inside.

"The same place Mickey and the Doctor I guess" River answered looking at the TARDIS screen to check how was she doing after all that.

"With Rose Tyler" Martha said and she surprised herself at the sound of the name in her voice, she thought she would sound sarcastic or jealous but she was just curious. She just wanted to know who Rose was that was all.

"Not really" came Jack's voice from the corridor.

"I never found them" Mickey –who was next to Jack- said entering back into the console room.

"What? But you left fifteen minutes ago" Martha frowned confused, she knew the TARDIS was big but really where could they be.

"I guess they don't want to be found just yet" River smiled to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Rose?" the Doctor asked when her eyelashes started to flutter.

"Doctor?" she whispered opening her eyes slowly. "Hello"

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back, he caressed her cheek with his thumb, Rose leaned against his touch like a cat, smiling still half conscious.

"Hello, how do you feel?"

"Like if I would had been shot and brought back to life" she chuckled a little.

"Shot" he repeated questioningly, that explained the blood, and he felt the hatred and rage rising in him at the idea of someone shooting Rose in cold blood.

"Don't do that" Rose said as soothingly as she could from her position.

"Do what?" he growled unable to contain his emotions, grabbing her hand harder.

"I can feel your rage" she smiled at him, and using her free hand she pet his hair.

"Sorry" he muttered sheepishly, moving his free hand to the back of his neck. "Rose we need to talk about-"

"I didn't came back because you still owe me ten quid you know" she cut his words off, she wanted him to finish that sentence from so long ago, she just needed to know, whatever those words were.

"I know" he smiled at her "I'll tell you later"

"Why?" Rose frowned confused, sitting up to start demanding answers.

"Because you are going to-" Before he could finish his sentence, she had already passed out, falling back onto the bed as she expelled a puff of golden dust. "Pass out" he finished his sentence. He grabbed her hand once more and entwined their fingers together.

TBC


	12. Good bye my friends, Hello my love

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

_"I didn't came back because you still owe me ten quid you know" she cut his words off, she wanted him to finish that sentence from so long ago, she just needed to know, whatever those words were._

_"I know" he smiled at her "I'll tell you later"_

_"Why?" Rose frowned confused, sitting up to start demanding answers._

_"Because you are going to-" Before he could finish his sentence, she had already passed out, falling back onto the bed as she expelled a puff of golden dust. "Pass out" he finished his sentence. He grabbed her hand once more and entwined their fingers together._

**Chapter Twelve: "Good bye my friends, hello my love"**

Hours and hours the Doctor sat there, holding Rose's hand and having small conversations with her during her conscious moments, one of which included a debate on which one of them had eaten more chips during the time they were apart. He had used every machine in the infirmary to try and get some information on Rose's condition, unsurprisingly every test came back with the same results, the subject was completely Gallifreyan, and her condition was stable, there was nothing that indicates she had changed or had once been human. He kept checking and watching over her until regardless of how much he had tried not to, he fell asleep in her lap, resting for the first time in over a year.

"Finally, there you are!" Jack entered the infirmary, with a big smile at the sight in front of him; Rose's right hand was clasped with the Doctors as her left hand brushed through his hair gently, while he lay asleep with his head resting on her lap.

"Shhh, he's sleeping" she smiled at him.

Happy to see Jack being his flirty, fun self again.

"Are you ok Rosie?" Jack asked; now close enough to see the dried blood on her clothes.

"Yeah, I was hurt but the TARDIS fixed me"

Jack frowned, hurt? The amount of blood on her clothes… said that she had been more than just hurt, judging by the hole in the fabric of her shirt she had been shot, from behind, the bullet came out in the front…it must had pierced her heart.

_"How did she fix you?" _he wanted to ask. She looked different from when she found him on the Valiant, she held herself different, even the way she was absently stroking the Doctor's hair had something new to it. There was something fundamentally different about her, and of course, you can't miss the fact that she was blond again.

"I died" she confessed keeping her eyes fixed on the sleeping Time Lord on her lap "The TARDIS, she…did something to me…I have two hearts now" she explained feeling Jack's confusion changing to joy, he must had worked it out in his mind.

"Which means…you are a Time Lord! Lady?" he couldn't help but smile at the implications, she could be with the Doctor now, as she had wanted since the moment he met them.

"Gallifreyan" the Doctor's voice corrected him, with a muffled response from between the sheets that covered Rose's lower body.

"Hello" Rose smiled at him.

"Hello" he smiled back.

And that was all they needed, Jack disappeared completely from the room, they were to entwined with each other and knowing they were together again to notice anything, or anyone; but Jack didn't mind he understood how they felt, so he just stood there waiting for one of them to notice him, or snog, or maybe shag. Yeah he wouldn't oppose to that in anyway.

"How did you sleep?"

"Hmm good, you are quite comfy you know?" he said with his head still in her lap, a content smile on his lips.

"Thanks" Rose giggled.

"How do you feel?" he asked returning to his worrying from before, he raised his head from her lap and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Fine" she smiled contentedly and closed her eyes she took his hand in hers keeping it where it was on her cheek. "I think the regeneration cycle is over"

"Good" he nodded relieved with her answer "I know" the Doctor answered to a question Rose hadn't asked yet. "But not yet, we have company"

"Oh don't worry about me" Jack said with a cheeky smile. "I could even take off my clothes, so you won't feel uncomfortable"

"Stop it" the Doctor growled in a warning tone muffling Rose's giggles.

"And I thought _she_ was the wolf"

Jack's laughter died when the Doctor hit him with a cloth, but that did nothing to stop Rose's giggles, turning into a full joyous laughter. "Hey! I was just trying to help!" Jack complained throwing the cloth back at the Doctor; they throw the cloth at each other for two whole minutes before Rose got bored.

"Children! Stop!" she caught the cloth before it hit the Doctor again.

"Yes Jack behave." the Doctor replied snidely crossing his arms over his chest, with a smug smile pasted over his face.

"You too Doctor" she scolded him.

"But Rooose!" he complained, like the child he apparently still was.

Jack laughed, shaking his head at them; they were just like he thought they would be when they found each other again, like he thought this Doctor would act with Rose.

"Oh hello sweetie" River said entering the infirmary; she went to Rose with a sober look on her face, at the sight of the blood on her clothes. "Told you, you'd be blonde again" she said with a knowing smile.

/

"Yeah, you did" Rose flushed looking at the Doctor; she remembered their conversation from almost five months ago.

_"Why do you keep calling me Blondie? I'm not blonde anymore" Rose frowned walking next to River out of the barely standing Tesco._

_"But you will" she said confidently._

_"Why? Is not like I will go dye my hair now" Rose kept frowning; she was too old now to go dyeing her hair._

_"Cause the Doctor likes it" She answered with a cheeky smile and a bump to Rose's shoulder._

_/_

"You stopped being blonde?" the Doctor frowned at the very idea.

"Yeah, didn't feel like being pink and yellow without you" she confessed to him in hushed tones, and the smug smile returned. "Shut up"

"Rose you should go change, Mickey has been looking for you and I don't think it's a good idea for him to see you like that" River gave her a pointed look at her torn and bloody clothes.

"Yeah you're probably right about that" she said looking at her clothes, but she just didn't want to leave the Doctor and by the look in his chocolate eyes, he didn't want for her to leave either.

"Go, I'll go change too" He resigned, helping her out of the bed and out of the infirmary.

"Wait! is my…"

"Your room exactly where you left it" he smiled at her.

"Right across the hall from yours" she said and started walking away after she let go of his hand; once the Doctor was sure Rose was out of earshot he turned to River "You knew didn't you?" he accused her.

She nodded "I've know her as Gallifreyan my whole life, I knew she used to be human, but didn't know how it happened".

"So Rosie is Gallifreyan now? There is no danger to her what so ever?" Jack asked getting out all the worries he had been feeling since he found Rose in her blood covered clothes.

"According to the TARDIS, she is completely healthy" the Doctor assured him.

"And that is good isn't it?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah" the Doctor answered with the biggest smile, he wasn't able to contain his happiness anymore, he had lost count of all those time he had dreamt about what it would be like if he and Rose really could have forever, those time he had thought how different thing would have been if Rose had a second heart or if he had been human meting on a street at 2 am.

"Now I know why you didn't fix me" River said sitting on the bed Rose had vacated, with a smile she offered him her sonic screwdriver "You knew this would happen, so you left the pain Asymbolia in my brain after that explosion in the library"

The Doctor nodded before he started to work with the sonic, he didn't know the circumstances of that explosion in the library, but one thing was sure, if he had known a way to keep the pain of the Master's torture from affecting River, he would have taken it, and apparently he did.

"How about now?" he asked pinching her arm.

"Ow!" she cringed, feeling pain for the first time in over a year. "Thank you" she smiled at him, grateful for his attention and concern.

"No problem" he nodded, before his eyes turned dark. "Did you…?"

River nodded and offered him the Vortex Manipulator, without a second thought he pushed the redial button and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked curiously.

"To end unfinished business" River answered.

* * *

Hours passed before either the Doctor or Rose would appear in the console room to reunite with River, Mickey, Jack and Martha. Time the companions used to swap stories about the Doctor and Rose, when finally they appeared at the end of the hall.

Rose's hair was damp from her shower, the bloodied clothes were replaced by a deep blue tee and jeans, as for the Doctor his hair was sticking in all directions as he had tried to dry it with a towel, and now wore the blue suit and red chucks Martha had meet him in.

The Doctor sighed in relief at the lack of Rose's blood on the grating floor, which was the last thing he wanted to see right now, softly he stroked the console thanking his old girl for cleaning up.

"I think we should go" River said with a knowing smile.

"But-" Mickey protested, but one look at Rose told him that these two needed time, Rose and him would have time to talk, just not now.

They walked outside to say their goodbyes and make promises to meet again. With a swift movement the Doctor broke Jacks Vortex manipulator before he give it back to him once more, ignoring all his whining about it.

"I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport device. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise""Are we in Cardiff?" Rose frowned confused, when she entered the TARDIS they had been on board of the Valiant, and now they were in Cardiff?

"We are in the rift" the Doctor said.

"River moved us" Martha explained; and River just smiled at the confused looks Rose and the Doctor threw her.

"You can fly the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, frowning at the idea.

And better than you apparently" Mickey smiled, amusedly.

"Oi!" the Doctor complained.

"There was a time every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha said looking serious.

"Good" The Doctor nodded

"Back to work" Jack said.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that" The Doctor smiled at him proud of the man in front of him. Who started as a con man so long ago and now was practically respectable.

"Oh before I forget it"

With a big smile Jack grabbed Rose and kissed her softly on the lips, laughing at the astonished look in the Doctor's eyes. "The kiss I promised to return my lady" he said as explanation, before the Doctor could react he was kissing him too "And that is so you won't forget about me" the Doctor nodded rolling his eyes and Rose giggled at them.

"Martha Jones" he grabbed her face and leaned to kiss her lips.

"I don't think so mate!"

Mickey growled getting Martha away from Jack, clearly jealous at the idea of him kissing his girl.

"Ok ok" Jack said showing his hands in surrender walking away to Torchwood secret entry, with a smile in his lips, he turned one last time offering a mocking martial salute, that was returned by them.

"Well it's time we go too" River said checking her Vortex manipulator. "I'll get you two home first" she indicated to Martha and Mickey.

"What?" the Doctor asked shoving his hand in his pockets where he had hide the Vortex Manipulator that had been straped to Rose's harm when he found her "How did you…?"

"You were busy sweetie" she smiled smugly "Kissing Jack and all that"

Ignoring them Rose hugged Mickey good bye "I'm sorry we didn't had more time to chat" she smiled at Martha "But we will, I promise we will visit and have tea"

"We'll be waiting for you" they hugged each other again with smiles on their faces.

"Here we go" River said once the coordinates where ready.

"I'll see you around mister" Martha hugged him hard, she give him her mobile "When I call, you come back running, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am" he nodded with a smile, he wasn't so oblivious that he didn't notice Martha and Mickey's interactions. They were together, that was plain as day and as had happened before, a new companion left him once she found something he couldn't give them. This time he was glad for them, he would miss her, of course he will, but he was glad she had found someone who will love her how she deserves.

"Let's hurry; I need to go meet a man in 1890" River pulled Martha's and Mickey's hands over the vortex manipulator.

The Doctor and Rose stood there waving good bye to their friends, before they walked back inside the TARDIS.

"Hello" he smiled once the door was closed leaning on it.

"Hello" she smiled back.

"I think we had an unfinished conversation" he started.

"That we did" Rose smiled nervously playing with her hands.

"I remember you said-" he started moving his hands trying to guide her back to that conversation "Uhmm- well that is if you still think the same, feel the same that is"

"I love you" Rose bit her lip.

"Yes! That...that is what you said, you remember!" he smiled excited.

"Mhm" she nodded "And…?" she stretched the word "Aren't you going to say something?" she asked nervous, feeling every bit of the human being she had been years ago when she said those words on that god forsaken beach. "And if you say quite right too, I going to slap you" she warned him.

"Well if you put it that way, it is quite rude on part Rose Tyler…"

"Find me when you finish your rambling" She sighed turning around to get away from him, he was the one who had brought that conversation back up, why had he done it if he intended to ramble and not answer her?

"Wait!" he order her, and Rose stopped in place without turning. "I love you" he confessed and Rose felt her two hearts beating out the samba in her chest "That was the end of my sentence eleven years ago"

"And now? How does that sentence end now?" she turned to look at him more terrified than she had ever felt in her life. He had been without her for over eleven years…what if the end of that sentence had changed?

"Rose Tyler" he took her hand in his "The Bad Wolf" he cupped her cheek with his free hand and softly brushed his lips against hers, smiling at the softness of them and the way she parted her lips giving him permission to kiss her "I love you".

Rose grabbed him by the lapels of his blue suit and stood on her tiptoes claiming his lips, deepening the kiss, brushing her tongue against his, he moaned at the taste of pure Rose Tyler, digging his hand in her hair to keep her in place.

"Soteria" the Doctor whispered in the second that took him to move his head to the right and change the position to get a better hold on her.

"Who?" Rose frowned pushing him away from her.

**TBC.**

* * *

**There you go chapter 12 with everyone concious! :)  
Please let me know what you think with a review! I love them I just can't answer for a while, you know temping is not as easy as Donna makes it look like.**

**Cheers**

**-Emily.**


	13. Soteria

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

"_Rose Tyler" he took her hand in his "The Bad Wolf" he cupped her cheek with his free hand and softly brushed his lips against hers, smiling at the softness of them and the way she parted her lips giving him permission to kiss her "I love you"._

_Rose grabbed him by the lapels of his blue suit and stood on her tiptoes claiming his lips, deepening the kiss, brushing her tongue against his, he moaned at the taste of pure Rose Tyler, digging his hand in her hair to keep her in place._

"_Soteria" the Doctor whispered in the second that took him to move his head to the right and change the position to get a better hold on her._

_"Who?" Rose frowned pushing him away from her._

**Chapter Thirteen: "Soteria"**

"What?" The Doctor asked confused by her response.

"You called me Soteria, who is she?" Rose demanded to know, trying to hide how hurt she was behind her anger.

"What?" he exclaimed once more.

"Oh you are unbelievable" she stormed out, he had kissed her, he had said _those_ words to her and finished it off by calling her by someone else's name? How could he?

"Rose wait, wait you don't understand" the Doctor followed her trying to catch her, but she just kept moving escaping his hold with well placed movements she didn't used to know.

"Oh I think I understand perfectly" she kept her firm pace walking straight to her room.

"But you don't really, if you did you wouldn't be this mad!" he insisted trying to make her see his way.

But she wasn't listening; she just kept walking, announcing her anger with each step as she tried to get far away from the Doctor. Had he traveled with someone besides Martha? Had he fallen for someone else? And if he had, what had happened to her? Was he trying to replace the new girl he loved and lost with good old trusting Rose? Or maybe it was the fact that she had changed species, maybe now that she was Gallifreyan he was trying to replace his lost wife, Soteria sounded like it could be a Gallifreyan name-not that she had much experience with those. She was so confused, so afraid, what do they do now that everything's changed, she still felt a little cold because of the change in her core temperature, her two hearts were deafening in her ears, the TARDIS song was louder inside her head and she still hadn't even dealt with the fact that she would never see her mother, father or little brother again.

"Rose stop!"

He ordered in that tone of voice that demanded obedience, and against her better judgment and betraying all she was feeling, she stopped, facing the door to her room.

"Then explain to me, who is this Soteria person" she turned to face him demanding an answer once more.

"You are!" he snapped at her.

"No, I'm not" oh he was not going to try and play this off she's not that gullible! He was trying to replace some long lost lover with her; Rose felt the TARDIS song change to a howl in her mind as the rage, betrayal and pain built up inside her.

"But you are!"

He insisted willing her to believe in his words. His hands clenching at his sides in a mixture of anger and hurt at her lack of trust and the need of hold her, his eyes –now that she was facing him again- filled with the same emotions. She wanted to kiss that look of hurt away from him, but she was to busy with her own betrayal and hurt to actually act on those feelings.

"I think I know my own name Doctor" she mocked crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

"Your _Gallifreyan_ name"

"What?" now it was her turn to be baffled.

"The TARDIS didn't just make you Gallifreyan" he started to explain, eyes glued to hers, showing his sincerity "She give you a Gallifreyan name"

Rose froze in place, as the information hit her, she didn't remember much of the time she spent dead, but she did remember her decision to change herself, of being turned into a Gallifreyan, and now that she was calmer she could hear the same musical sound of the TARDIS voice calling her inside her head, whispering the name that was now embedded inside her soul.

/

_"Rose?" he called again with the confusion written all over his face._

_"That is me! Although that is not my only name" she said frowning like she was thinking about something really important. "There is a name in me, I'm supposed to tell you" she whispered to him like it was a secret._

_/_

She remembered her own words, from when she woke up facing the chocolate eyes of the man she loved.

"That's my name" she breathed in understanding "She named me, she sang to me as my hearts began to beat" her eyes opened wide as the memory that the pain of rebirth had hid came back to her "_Soteria, the golden wolf, savior of the last children of Gallifrey_" she repeated the words out loud using that musical and mathematical language the Doctor hadn't heard anywhere but his memories in so, so long.

He nodded, trying to control the emotions that were raging inside him at the sound of her speaking his long lost language, slowly and insecurely he cupped her cheeks in his hands and raised her face to lock his gaze with hers.

"How did you know?" she asked after a minute locking her gaze with his.

"When—When we kissed, you told me, you screamed it to me. The TARDIS let it pass through the shields she placed in your mind to prevent a telepathic leak , it was the instinct or rather need to, uhm well" he tilted his head to the side and let go of her face shoving his right hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was taking. "Bond" he finished "So you could uhm claim me, that's it" he finish with flushed cheeks and uncomfortable shifts of his weight from one feet to the other.

"Bond" Rose repeated.

/

_"A Gallifreyan female can tie her timeline to a Gallifreyan male, they will live out their lives together for as long as that may be, but at the death of one the other will follow, the only exception to this rule is the pregnancy of the female, who shall live long enough to give birth to her offspring dying at the moment of birth."_

/

The TARDIS words came back to her once more and now it all made sense, she had give her a Gallifreyan name so she could claim him, so they could bond, oh she was a cheeky old girl indeed. Rose thought with a smug smile on her face, she was rather looking forward to the bonding.

"That is if you want to. I can't force you, you have to decide you want this, it's a form of protection to the Gallifreyan female, not that they needed it. I mean they were as strong as any male, and some even more, both psychically and mentally, it was a… ehm protection, yes a protection! To make sure no female was under some kind of telepathic influence and claimed against her own will" he rambled lost in his own awkwardness.

"_How?"_ was Rose's next obvious question, but she bit her tongue to prevent the word getting out, instead she tangled her fingers with his and standing on her tip toes she kissed his lips and whispered softly "I'm sorry"

"I bet you are!" was his rude remark "There I was kissing you, enjoying myself enormously when you just pushed me away! Like—like I had the plague or something! And the only thing _I_ did was call your name!"

He stopped at the sound of her laughter, and he couldn't help but laugh with her for a moment before he went back to being serious and cupping her cheek he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb leaning in slowly to claim her lips once more.

"Which in Gallifreyan means 'Salvation', your name."

He explained caressing her lips with his own before he kissed her once more, exploring her mouth, playing with her tongue, drinking in her flavor. He shoved his hand in her hair and backed her against the door effectively trapping her there pressing his body fully against hers. He groaned at the sensation of her soft curves against his body, fighting against all his instincts he let her go, and turned his attention to the ceiling to avoid looking at her flushed face and swollen lips.

"I—I want to bond with you, I wanted it before it even was a possibility" he whispered taking a step back to give her a chance to escape "I've never—not even with my wife on Gallifrey" he confessed and shyly returned his gaze to hers.

Rose took his hand and kissing his knuckles she smiled at him "How do we do it?" she asked, biting her bottom lip nervously. For all she knew –based on the weddings they had crashed during their travels- they would need witnesses and dancing around a green fire to finish of scarifying a Krushemplus or some other alien thing that looked strangely similar to a purple cow but smaller.

"We need to be uhm naked" he started explaining turning his attention back to the ceiling, feeling the heat come back to his cheeks at the embarrassment of the situation.

"In front of witnesses!" she exclaimed horrified by the idea.

"What? No!" he corrected her forgetting all about his embarrassment "Just you and me!, you have to uhm guide me into your body, you say my name to claim me as yours and I say your name to accept the claim, we say some magic words and presto! Our timelines are bonded together"

"And I will die the moment you die" she whispered trying to get passed the fact that they would be naked together for this wedding or bonding-thingy "The TARDIS told me while I was uhm dead" she explained.

"We don't have to, we could uhm go to Miranda! Yes Miranda we eat an orange and that's it, although that one does need witnesses, I could go fetch Jack, if you want" he say shyly scratching the back of his head unsure of the very air he was breathing.

"So it's my decision?"

"It is, entirely your decision" he assured her, taking another step back so she could back away if she wanted.

"Brace yourself Time Lord, I'm gonna make an honest man out of you"

Rose said with a cheeky smile, she grabbed him by his tie and they both disappeared inside the darkness of her room.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Oh here we are! Chapter 13 of the story and you all are still here!  
Almost one hundred reviews! Woow, just woow!  
Thank you so much for all your reviews and favorites and such, hope to see you next Sunday for the last chapter of this, the first part of "The TARDIS Pack".**

**Cheers.**

**-Emily.**


	14. The Morning After

**Thank you so much for your reviews!, those who put the story on favorite and alerts!**

**And a special thank you to my beta Kging42 for all her work!**

**Hope you like this last chapter.**

**Previously on The TARDIS Call.**

"_Brace yourself Time Lord, I'm gonna make an honest man out of you" _

_Rose said with a cheeky smile, she grabbed him by his tie and they both disappeared inside the darkness of her room._

**Chapter Fourteen: "The Morning After"**

Rose woke up a bit uncomfortably from the sore muscles between her legs, from all that extra 'exercise' the night before, not knowing how long she had been asleep…wait, that wasn't right. She did know, she knew exactly how long had she been asleep, seven hours, fifteen minutes, sixteen seconds, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, ok ok that was enough, this insanely accurate sense of time was something she would have to get used to.

"Uhmm"

The murmur under her brought her back to the here and now. Back to the Time Lord currently sleeping under her cheek, she slowly move her hand over his chest where her Gallifreyan name had been carved over his left heart, where their vital life forces had been tied, where their time lined twined, where she marked him as hers.

/

"_I Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, Soteria, claim you as mine from this day to the end of time, I'll walk at your side with your hand in mine."_

_She said his name,—the name he had __whispered__ in her mind before they had started all this— and smiled when she saw the emotions pass through his eyes, she had named him as hers initiating their __bonding__._

"_I accept your claim Soteria, I'm yours as you are mine, all my tomorrows all my yesterdays are yours for as long as I live, __and I'll__ walk at your side with your hand in mine."_

"_Forever"_

_They both __whispered their__promises,__ as __the__ words left their lips they were covered with __the__ golden energy of time itself. __The__ Doctor __kissed__ her hard and hungrily, __trying__ to take their minds __off__ of the momentary pain that was to come. __Rose__whimpered__ as she felt a part of her leaving her chest as a new part entered, __feeling the circular pattern craving itself over her left heart._

"_What's this?" she asked, was this normal? Was that __supposed__ to happened?_

"_It's__ my name, over your heart" he smiled and __lent in__ to kiss the golden swirling mark "I've got one too see?" _

_/_

The Doctor wiggled in his sleep, bringing her closer to him. She sighed, feeling perfectly content with herself. Unlike earlier when she had been so nervous. When he entered her mind to tell her his name, she felt covered by his love for her as she let the shields built during her Torchwood training fall granting him entrance to her mind. A spark of insecurity came at the thought that once bonded he would be able to intrude in her mind and read her thoughts.

/

"_Are you sure?"_

_The Doctor asked nervous, and Rose smiled at the small movement in his fingers as he was unsure about touching her temples and chare his name with her._

"_I'm sure Doctor" she said with a small smile, taking his hands in hers "Not because I change and I'm gallifreyan now, I'm sure because I'm Rose, and you are the Doctor"_

_He smiled as Rose took his hands and place his fingers on her temples, slowly he covered her in his love for her, asking for access to her mind._

"_Wait, you aren't going to read my mind all the time now are you?"_

"_I'll be able to read your feelings unless you invited me into your mind, but reading your mind all the time? Of course not! Imagine that? You would never be able to give me a surprise, and I __rather__ like surprises, the good kind mind you, like 'here I made you a banana cake' kind of surprises, not the '__there's__ a Dalek behind the court—'"_

_She __kissed__ him softly cutting off his __rambling__ "Surprise?"_

_He __chuckled__ before __kissing__ her once more._

/

She thought about everything that happened the night before, still not believing that it had all happened that she finally had the Doctor all to herself. Taking advantage of this rare calm minute to internalize and comprehend it all; including how frustrated she felt at the beginning when he hadn't let her touch him.

/

"_I'm __supposed__ to convince you that you should claim me and not other Time Lords" he insisted with a __filthy__ smile __on__ his lips._

"_I'm already con—oh my!"_

/

Oh and did he even convince her. He convinced her several times before she even got him out of his clothes, she smiled at the memory of what came after, when it was her turn to make him gasp and forget how to talk.

"What's that?" she whispered to herself as the discarded clothes on the floor caught her eye, she saw something white poking out of her pocket. Carefully so as to not wake up the Time Lord sleeping at her side, she tiptoed around the bed to find two letters in her pocket.

"That's right"

Mickey had given her these letters before he left, saying that they were from Jackie to the two of them; with the letters in hand she went back to bed.

"What is it? What happened?" the Doctor asked waking up from the bittersweet feelings he was getting across the newly formed link, which pushed away all those feelings of contentment she was had before.

"It's from mom" she showed him the letter with her name on it.

He hugged her against him, trying to make her feel better, he knew she hadn't had a moment to think about her family and apparently it was finally getting to her, whispering soothing words into her mind he held her while she read her letter.

_My little Rose,_

_I'm writing this from beside your bed, as you lay expelling those puffs of golden dust from your lips. I'm terrified that I will lose you __to__ this mad quest of yours; But __right now__ I'm more terrified that I will __really__ lose you if you don't go, I don't think I'll be able to handle you how you were when we first came here, so __sullen__ and depress, you weren't my Rose. I haven't see you so alive since you came back from __that__ mad world talking about purple sky and red trees, __lately I've been thinking__ you were never born to be a normal beans on toast human being._

_I can't pretend I understand what is happening or how to help you, other than with support and by holding your hand when things go sour. I hope that when you read this himself is next to you, where he belongs (Who could __have__ been a gentleman and come looking for you himself!)._

Rose chuckled between the tears at her mom's words, and the Doctor just rolled his eyes.

_It makes me so sad knowing that I won't be there with you when you get married or when you become a mom yourself, or just when you want to talk to someone because that aliens of yours is been a git. _

_Rose…just…_

_Be happy sweetheart, that is all I ever wanted, and if you are happy with him, then I'm happy for the two of you._

_I'll make sure that Tony knows how brave and incredible his big sister was, Pete is as sad as I am thinking about letting go __of__ the daughter he was just __getting__ to know and love._

_With all my love,_

_Mom._

After Rose finished reading the letter she just stay there, hugging the Doctor as the tears fell down her cheeks, she would never see her mum again, or her little brother or the Dad she was just getting to know.

"Tell me about them" the Doctor asked, rocking her softly and sending soothing thoughts to her, trying to stop her tears. "About Tony what is he like? About your mom the great Jackie Tyler in her big mansion, I bet she doesn't let anyone make the tea"

Rose chuckled and started talking about her family, about how Tony got lost in the mansion once, and how much he loved those tales about the mad man in a blue box.

"You told him about me?" the Doctor questioned eyebrows rising to his forehead showing his surprise.

"Yeah, he liked the Slitheen and the werewolf the most" she smiled fondly at the memories.

Rose told him about how even if Jackie had staff to do everything in the house, she didn't let anyone make her tea. She talked about the hours she spend training in Torchwood, how she refused any gun training but accepted a Taser for protection; she told him of Sunday lunches in the Tyler mansion and mandatory Saturday pub nights with Mickey and Jake for almost a year.

She talked about the places she visited on her first trip with the cannon and how scared she had been of failing, she talked about going to sleep at night thinking that tomorrow would be the day she would find her way back to him.

"How about you, tell me what you did"

Rose asked and after a minute he started talking, about the planets he visited, about how he met this annoying ginger woman.

"She appeared in the middle of the TARDIS, out of nowhere! Just when our transmission cut off"

"She just appeared there?"

"Yes! And she slapped me, twice!"

Rose smiled when he talked excitedly about ridding a Segway and how they should get one for the TARDIS because sometimes getting from point A to point B took too much time; he told her how he almost died that day with Donna, because he didn't want to keep living.

"I'm glad you didn't die" she said holding his hand.

"Me too" he smiled at her and kissed her softly.

He talked about meting Martha and a hospital on the moon, about the Daleks in Manhattan and about been human.

"He dreamt about you, even as a human with no memories of who I was, I still dreamt about you"

Rose smiled sheepishly at his words and kissed him pulling him closer to her; they spent hours just talking about their time apart and about what they would do in the future, who they would visit and maybe finally going to Barcelona.

"Could you get that?" Martha asked when she heard the doorbell.

Mickey opened the door to find two smiley faces at the other side.

"Hi!" the Doctor and Rose exclaimed at the same time, and entered the house he had been living in with Martha for the last couple of months without asking for permission. They both hugged him and started chatting with Martha about the house and linear life.

"Why are you looking at me like that Mickey boy?" The Doctor asked about the strange look Mickey was giving him.

"You sound weir…domestic"

"Ja!" Rose exclaimed in the Doctor's face "They noticed, you own me ten quid!"

"Fine" he mumbled unhappy with the result of their latest bet.

They all shared a pleasant meal and chatted about traveling, and living on Earth, about Mickey and Martha working for UNIT –which the Doctor accepted all the credit for with a big smile on his face-, Rose and the Doctor hide how long had it been for them since the last time they saw Martha and Mickey, but they really didn't need to know about those little detours they took.

Rose took her time to talk with Martha while they did the dishes. Rose apologized for the Doctor's behavior when the two had travelled together and for the fact that Martha lived in her shadow for so long. But Martha didn't hold any grudges against her, she no longer had feelings for the Doctor, and Rose felt that she had gained a new friend at the end of the conversation if Martha's words were any indication.

"I'm so glad you found each other"

"And I'm glad you found Mickey as well"

They hugged once more and Martha went to talk to the Doctor while she said good bye to Mickey.

"So, Smith and Jones?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Martha smiled flushing.

"Thank you Martha Jones, thank you so much for taking care of me" he hugged her hard, lifting her off the floor with a big smile on his face "We can always take you two for a spin if you want"

"Maybe some other time" she smiled hugging him back.

"What's this?" the Doctor asked looking at the brown box with the letters Adipose Industries sitting on Martha's counter.

"Is for my neighbor, they delivered it today but she wasn't home" Martha explained "It's this weird way of losing weight, they said '_the fat just walks away'_" she imitated the cheerful voices from the TV commercials.

"Mhm" the Doctor looked at the box suspiciously; he used his sonic to open it and started to go through the things in the box. "I'm gonna have to take this with me"

"Is it alien?" Martha asked suddenly curious about it.

"Yep" he popped his P "Rose!" he called the woman who was still saying good bye to Mickey.

"What is it?" she asked walking to them. "Did you knick that?" she asked pointing to the box.

"Borrowed" he enunciated the word "Anyway, we have work to do" the Doctor smiled taking her hand.

"I'm not going to be a dinner lady again am I?" she complained.

"Nope" he grinned. "Alons-y!" he ran with her down the hall laughing as this would be their first adventure since Rose was back with him.

"Like old times!" Rose laughed, doing her best to keep his pace.

"Like the best of times!"

**The End**

**And**

**Beginning of As the Wolf Howls.**

**In the next couple of days I'm gonna upload the first chapter of "As the Wolf Howls", the next part of the series "The TARDIS Pack", is gonna be season four-ish with a lot of changes, and will find out who River is, and some other surprises I have down my sleeve, hope to see you all of you there!**

**Cheers!**

**-Emily Kattalakis.**


End file.
